


Solo Un Poco Retorcido

by loove1995



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Adaptation, M/M, ProfesorMagnus, Virgen Alec, amorprohibido, estudianteAlec, novela - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loove1995/pseuds/loove1995
Summary: El profesor Magnus Bane es odiado y temido por todos los estudiantes. Estricto reservado y despiadado, no tolera equivocaciones y tiene poca paciencia para sus estudiantes.Alexander Ligthwood de diecinueve años lucha para mantener a sus hermanos menores después de la muerte de sus padres. A punto de perder su beca, Alec está lo suficiente desesperado como para acudir al profesor BaneTodos dicen que el profesor Bane no tiene corazón. Que es un bastardo despiadado. Quizá todos tengan razón.Alec llega a un acuerdo con Bane, pero inesperadamente el trato se convierte en algo más, mucho más.Adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre, con algunos cambios para que la historia quede más con los personajes de Shadowhunters
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre, con algunos cambios para que quede con los personajes de Shadowhunters (Malec)
> 
> Esta novela ya había sido subida, pero eliminada de Wattpad por derechos de autor, por lo que la subo aqui para que la vuelvan a disfrutar los que se quedaron con las ganas de verla terminar y para los que aun no la conocen, espero que la disfruten

La señora Dorothea iba a matarlo.

Alec miró su reloj con una mueca. Ya era la una de la mañana y le había prometido a la señora Dorothea que iba a volver antes de la media noche.

Preparándose, abrió la puerta tan silenciosamente como pudo. Izzy era de sueño ligero. Cuando la puerta crujió, Alec se estremeció. Maldita sea.

– ¿Señor Lightwood? – preguntó Dorothea, frotándose los ojos y levantándose del sofá.

Alec miró a los hermanos gemelos, pero ellos parecían no haber despertado. Se acercó a su niñera. No le tomó mucho tiempo, el departamento era pequeño.

La señora Dorothea frunció el ceño.

– Lo siento, – Alec comenzó antes de que ella dijera algo. – Estoy realmente arrepentido. No volverá a pasar. No podía volver antes. Fue una noche tranquila y no conseguí muchas propinas. No tenía lo suficiente para pagarle esta semana, así que me quedé hasta juntarlo. –

– Señor Lightwood, – la señora Dorothea suspiró. – Alec, entiendo su situación, es la única razón por la que sigo aquí, pero también debe entender la mía. También tengo familia, pero me paso hasta quince horas aquí al día. No me paga lo suficiente para eso. –

– Voy a encontrar otro trabajo, – Alec dijo rápidamente, tratando de sofoca el pánico. – Uno mejor, y le pagaré más. –

– Eso dijo el mes pasado, Alec, – ella suspiró de nuevo. – Admiro su dedicación, pero no puede seguir así. Solo tienes diecinueve años. merece algo mejor. Y ellos también. ¿Por qué no les encuentra una buena familia? –

– No, – dijo Alec en voz dura. – Ellos ya tienen una familia. Me tienen a mi. –

– Apenas le ven. Preguntan por usted todo el tiempo. Ellos le extrañan. –

Alec miró hacía sus hermanitos. Max e Izzy dormían acurrados con el otro.

– Les extraño también, – Alec sintió un nudo en su garganta. – Por favor, encontraré una solución. No volverá a suceder. – sacó su cartera y le dio todo el dinero que tenía. – Aquí tiene. –

– Piensa en lo que te dije, Alec, – ella aceptó el dinero, tomó su bolso y se fue.

Alec cerró la puerta y volvió a la cama. Se arrodilló junto a la cama y se quedó viendo a los gemelos.

La tenue luz iluminaba sus pálidas pieles y cabello negro. Parecían angelitos.

Alec cerró los ojos. Estaba demasiado cansado, pero dormir no era su prioridad. No necesitó abrir el refrigerador para saber que ya no tenían despensa. 

La desesperación arañó su garganta. Luego el resentimiento e ira.

Pero se lo quitó de encima. Estar enojado con sus padres por tener numerosas deudas y dejarlos sin un centavo era inútil. No podía darse el lujo de perder el tiempo. Necesitaba el dinero. Ahora.

¿Pero cómo? Ya tenía dos empleos.

– ¿Alec?

Alec abrió los ojos. La niña ya no dormía.

– ¿Izzy? –

La niña se sentó lentamente, cuidando el no despertar a su hermano y Alec exhaló. Ella siempre era más madura y considerada que Max, quien frecuentemente era una bola de energía sin dirección.

– Hola, princesa, – dijo Alec, tomando a la niña entre sus brazos y besándole la frente.

– Estás en casa, – dijo ella, envolviendo sus pequeñas manos en su cuello. – Te extrañé. –

– Yo también, – Alec murmuró, acariciando su espalda. Lo siento. – ¿Te divertiste mientras estaba fuera? –

– Jugamos mucho, – Izzy asintió. – Pero no nos deja salir. –

– Sabes que no puedes salir, – dijo Alec, reprimiendo una sonrisa al ver su puchero. – ¿Algo más? –

– Un hombre grande vino después del desayuno. Tenía una carta para ti, pero Dorothea no nos dejó que la tocáramos. –

– Una carta, ¿eh? – Alec se puso de pie, aun con la niña en brazos y caminó hacía su escritorio. – Vamos a ver. –

Agarró el sobre y prendió la lámpara. Su estómago cayó cuando vio de quien era.

– ¿Qué es? – preguntó Izzy.

Alec abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer.

“…calificaciones inaceptables…” “… en caso de no lograr mejorar…” “ la beca será revocada a menos que el estudiante logre…”

El papel se le cayó de los dedos y él ni se dio cuenta.

– ¿Alec? ¿Algo malo pasó? –

Miró hacía los ojos cafés de Izzy y forzó una sonrisa. – No, princesa. Todo está bien. – Enterró la cara en su pelo y cerró los ojos.

Las cosas solo parecían empeorar.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuamos...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por si no había quedado claro, esta va a ser una historia para mayores de edad (aunque nadie le hace caso a eso, tenia que advertirlo xD)

– ¿Algo está mal? – preguntó Jace, colgando un brazo de los hombros de Alec.

Alec le miró, pero siguió caminando, su próxima clase comenzaba en cinco minutos y era una a la que no podía llegar tarde.

– Nada. –

– Oh, vamos, hermano, suéltalo, – los ojos de su amigo estaban fijos en él.

– Estoy en banca rota, – Alec se encogió de hombros. – Y para empeorar, si no mejoro mis notas en dos clases me quitarán la beca. –

– Creí que habías hablado con Fell y le habías explicado la situación, – Jace frunció el ceño.

– Si, – Alec suspiró. – Pero también está “Mecánica de Fluidos”. –

Jace hizo una mueca. – Bane. –

– Sip, – Alec dijo miserablemente.

El profesor titular más joven de la escuela, Magnus Bane tenía el apodo de “Profesor imbécil” y con razón. Estricto y duro, dijo estándares altos para los estudiantes y despreció a aquellos que fallaron en alcanzarlos. No toleraba la “flojera”. Y como Alec a menudo no podía terminar las tareas, él era probablemente uno de los estudiantes que menos le agradaba a Bane, si es que había algún estudiante que le agradara.

No se podía negar que era un hombre demasiado atractivo, las chicas le amaban tanto como le temían, pero era un completo imbécil.

La posibilidad de que Bane le diera alguna flexibilidad era inexistente. Sus demandas bordeaban lo ridículo, pero para la dirección Bane era un dios, había logrado obtener una gran cantidad de becas de investigación. Uno no llegaba a ser lo que Bane era a los treinta años - investigador respetado y maestro- siendo un tonto.

– ¿Y qué vas a hacer? – preguntó Jace.

– No tengo idea, – Alec caminó a su asiento habitual enfrente de la sala de conferencias. Bane les había obligado a sentarse ahí todo el tiempo después de haberles atrapado platicando en clase. – ¿Qué debería hacer? –

– Me gustaría poder ayudarte, – Jace se dejó caer en su asiento junto a él. – Pero sabes que también ando corto de dinero. –

Alec asintió. Jace vivía en la casa de su abuela y la ayudaba como podía. Su madre estaba muerta y su padre le había abandonado sin conocerle.

– ¿Qué hay de tu primo, Simon? – Jace preguntó.

– Te lo conté Jace, Hace poco salió de la cárcel y tiene que resolver su vida. No necesita mis problemas. De todas formas, no necesito dinero, si pierdo la beca tendré que abandonar la escuela, – Aunque a veces Alec se preguntaba si eso no sería lo mejor. Así podría encontrar un trabajo mejor, aunque sin título universitario, sus posibilidades tampoco aumentarían.

– En realidad, – Jace dijo de repente. – He oído un interesante rumor sobre Bane. –

– ¿Qué rumor? – 

Jace miró a su alrededor para asegurarse que nadie los escuchaban y se inclinó hacía Alec. – Jordan dice que el profesor Bane tiene una debilidad por los chicos bonitos. –

Alec parpadeó. – ¿Cómo crees? ¡Estaba jugando contigo! –

– Nop. Hablaba muy enserio. Al parecer, alguien vio a Bane saliendo con un chico bastante joven. –

– Incluso si eso fuera verdad, – Alec rió. – ¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo? – Jace le lanzó una mirada pervertida. – Tienes que estar bromeando. –

– Jordan dice que Bane tiene una cosa por los pelinegros y ojos azules. –

– Mala suerte para ti, entonces. – Alec rió.

– Pero yo no lo necesito. Pero tu la tienes fácil, ojos azules. Vamos, amigo, ¡es la solución perfecta!. –

– ¡Yo no soy gay! – Alec se defendió.

– ¿De verdad? – Jace tuvo el descaro de reírse. – Nunca te he visto con una chica. Siempre dices que es porque estas ocupado, pero quien sabe. Además, no es como si te esté diciendo que te acuestes con él. – Alec resopló.

– Jace…–

– Solo estoy diciendo que puedes coquetearle un poco y ser lindo con él. Quiero decir, si fuera gay definitivamente saldría contigo. Eres caliente. –

– Tu tampoco estás nada mal, – Alec bromeó. Todos amaban a Jace. Prácticamente todos lo encontraban como el chico más guapo y popular del escuela.

– Ya lo sé, pero yo no tengo esos ojos azules bonitos de princesa que le gustan a Bane, – Jace rió.

– Oh, ¡te voy a mostrar que tan princesa soy! – Alec lo metió en una llave de cabeza, mientras ambos reían.

– Sr. Lightwood, Sr. Herondale, ¿Ya terminaron? – dijo una voz fría detrás de ellos.

Alec se congeló y soltó a su amigo rápidamente. No se atrevió a mirar al hombre pero de repente toda el aula quedó en silencio.

– Joder, – Jace susurró cuando Bane se detuvo frente a su escritorio y permaneció en silencio.

Los ojos de Bane pasaron de lanzarle una mirada asesina a Jace, de esas que podían hacer a cualquiera retorcerse, a lanzársela a Alec.

Alec se mordió el labio con fuerza, bajo la poderosa mirada de su profesor. El estómago de Alec se revolvió e intentó no bajar la mirada. Se relamió los labios e intentó mantenerse firme. No era un cobarde, maldición. Bane solo era un hombre.

– Lightwood, – dijo Bane en tono tranquilo.

Alec tragó nervioso. – ¿Si profesor? –

– Si usted y Herondale no están interesados en mi clase, pueden irse. –

Mirando la dura expresión del hombre, Alec repentinamente recordó el consejo de Jace y casi se rió en voz alta de lo ridículo que era.

– No señor, quiero decir, estamos muy interesados, – cuando Bane no apartó la mirada, Alec agregó. – De hecho, yo quería hablar con usted después de clase acerca de mis notas. –

Bane le miró por unos momentos, antes de sonreír fríamente.

– Yo no tengo horas de oficina hoy, – dijo, sentándose en su escritorio y comenzando la lección.

Alec se quedó en blanco. ¿Eso fue un si o un no? ¿Como un “No tengo horas de oficina por lo que puede venir” o “No tengo horas de oficina por lo que no puede venir?”

Excelente. Fantástico.

Alec suspiró.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les parece?


	3. Capítulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: smut

La puerta del despacho del profesor Bane era oscura y muy brillante.

Alec se quedó mirándola, tratando de ignorar su estómago revuelto. Sus palmas le sudaban.

No seas ridículo, se dijo a si mismo. Bane era solo un hombre. Lo peor que podía pasar era que dijera que no.

Solo hablaría con él, le explicaría su situación y esperaría que Bane no fuera tan imbécil como todos decían.

– ¿Necesita algo, Lightwood? – una voz baja y suave, preguntó.

Alec casi salta. Dándose la vuelta, trató de encontrar algo que decir.

– ¿Lightwood? – Bane tenía el ceño fruncido.

– Quería hablar con usted, señor. –

– No es hora de oficina, – dijo Bane, abriendo su oficina y entrando.

No cerró detrás de él, así que Alec inseguro, le siguió. Bane se sentó detrás de su enorme escritorio y encendió su computadora.

– No tengo todo el día, Lightwood, – dijo, sin mirarle. Alec cerró a toda prisa y se acercó a la mesa. – ¿Bien? –

Alec se obligó a mirarle fijamente. Bane le miraba con un toque de impaciencia.

– Yo, – Alec apretó el respaldo de la silla frente a él. – Quería hablar de mi nota. –

– No estoy seguro de lo que hay que hablar, – los labios de Bane se presionaron en una delgada línea. – Yo no doy segundas oportunidades a los estudiantes que no las merecen. Usted no se molesta en asistir a todas mis clases, la calidad de sus trabajos es pésima, y ahora quiere una calificación aprobatoria. La política en materia de asistencias a clases, se expresa claramente en el programa de estudios; los estudiantes deben leer esta política cuidadosamente y organizarse en cumplimiento de la misma. Francamente, estoy sorprendido de que seas un estudiante becado. Si está preocupado por su beca, me temo que lo único que puede hacer es dejar mi clase. –

– No puedo dejar su clase, es necesaria para otra clase que estor tomando actualmente y no puedo dejar ambas sin perder mi beca. Así que no puedo desaprobar su clase ni puedo dejarla. Necesito aprobarla, señor.

– La culpa es solo suya, – la mirada de Bane no expresaba nada. – No se merece mejor calificación. Su asistencia, tareas, participación en clase y evaluaciones son bajas. Si viniste a contarme alguna historia triste y pedirme mejor nota, ahórrate el aliento. He oído de todo: madres enfermas, niños que cuidad, tres empleos. Si no puedes o no quieres aprender, háganos un favor a ambos: deje de desperdiciar nuestro tiempo y abandona la universidad. –

El corazón de Alec se hundió. Una parte de él había esperado que Bane se apiadara de si situación y le permitiera recuperar su tareas luego. Pero al parecer a Bane no le importaba.

Su orgullo le decía que diera media vuelta y se fuera, pero no pudo. No podía perder la beca. Sus hermanos dependían de él.

Repentinamente, recordó el ridículo consejo de Jace. “…dice que el profesor Bane tiene una debilidad por los chicos bonitos… Solo estoy diciendo que puedes coquetearle un poco y ser lindo con él…”

– ¿Lightwood? – 

Alec se estremeció, se sonrojó y volvió a mirar al hombre.

– ¿Qué haces aun en mi oficina? –

Viendo la dura expresión del profesor, y teniendo en cuenta que Alec nunca había coqueteado en su vida, solo podía imaginar las mil formas en que esto podría salir mal. Aun así, Alec respiró hondo y miró a los ojos de Bane.

– Señor, yo…– Tragó saliva. – ¿Hay alguna manera en que pueda conseguir una mejor calificación? Haré lo que sea. Cualquier cosa. –

Bane le miró fijamente. Lugo entrecerró los ojos.

– Lightwood, – dijo finalmente. – ¿Estás sugiriendo lo que creo que estás sugiriendo? –

Alec tragó duro. Ni el mismo estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. – Um, ¿si? –

As fosas nasales de Bane se encendieron. Se echó hacía atrás en su silla y lo miró fijamente. – Por favor, aclare para evitar una confusión. –

– Creo que usted lo sabe, señor, – Alec miró a sus pies, con el rostro completamente rojo.

Silencio. Los segundos pasaban.

– Ya veo, – dijo Bane. – Cierre la puerta y venga aquí. –

El estómago de Alec se sacudió. Sus piernas temblaban mientras ponía el seguro. Mirando cualquier sitio menos a Bane, rodeó el escritorio y se detuvo junto a su profesor, con el corazón a mil por hora. Bane se giró en su silla, quedando en frente de Alec.

– De rodillas, – dijo Bane, suavemente.

Quedar de rodillas fue un alivio, dado que sus piernas habían estado temblando. Bane tomó su barbilla e hizo que Alec le mirara a los ojos.

– Podría hacer que te expulsaran por esto, – dijo. Los ojos de Alec se agrandaron. – Tengo estudiantes que nunca faltan, y trabajan muy duro para conseguir una C. Y luego están los niños bonitos y tontos que piensan que chupándomela pueden conseguir una buena calificación. –

El rostro de Alec no podía estar más encendido. Pero se obligó a sostener la mirada del hombre. Alec no podía evitar pensar que en otras circunstancias, esos ojos verdes podrían ser hermosos.

– ¿Cree que es justo, Ligthwood? –

– Si usted va a informa de esto al consejo, recuerde que yo no he dicho una palabra sobre “chuparla” profesor. Usted lo hizo. Si me denuncia, yo puedo denunciarlo a usted. –

– Te crees muy listillo, no, – la mandíbula de Bane se crispó y acercó el rostro de Alec a su entrepierna. – Bien, ¿quieres una calificación aprobatoria? Adelante. Impresióname. –

Alec le miró. El profesor era el hombre más atractivo y terrorífico que había visto en su vida. Quería convencerse de que lo que sentía en su estómago era miedo, después de todo, Alec no era gay. Pero una vocecita le decía que era algo más.

– ¿Ya te arrepentiste? – Bane preguntó burlón.

– No, – dijo Alec firmemente, bajándole la cremallera.

Solo era una mamada, ¿qué tan difícil podía ser? Pero era la primer experiencia sexual de su vida, y aunque nunca había imaginado que sería con un hombre, no podía negar que era el hombre más caliente que había conocido.

Pero ¿por una nota? Alec se encontraba paralizado.

– Como pensaba, – Bane soltó un sonido irritado. – Váyase y …–

– No, – Alec agarró el miembro de su profesor.

Era cálida en su mano. Fue lo primero que pensó. Y cada segundo que pasaba crecía y se volvía más gruesa. Eso le dio confianza. No importaba que tan frio se comportara Bane, le deseaba.

Alec la apretó de forma tímida y el rostro de Bane se mantuvo inmutable. Por alguna razón, eso le molestó a Alec. – Parece que tiene un fetiche por los “niños bonitos y tontos” profesor. –

– Es solo una reacción fisiológica al estímulo y una cara bonita, – la expresión de Bane parecía aburrida. – Ahora, deja de perder mi tiempo y hazlo. –

Mirándolo, Alec comenzó a acariciar lentamente el miembro, viendo como la respiración del hombre aumentaba. Sacó el pene- era grande y grueso. Alec se lamió los labios nerviosamente sin poder apartar la vista. Bane suspiró, como queriendo negar la reacción de su cuerpo.

– Chupa. –

Tentativamente, Alec lamió la cabeza. El sabor era… agradable. Así que pasó la lengua de nuevo. 

– Abre la boca, – el profesor gruñó, dando la orden y tomándole del cabello.

Alec hizo lo que le dijo, y metió el miembro a su boca, chupando suavemente. Los ojos de Bane estaban fijos en su rostro, mientras empujaba su miembro más profundo, sin soltarle el cabello. Alec no podía estar más sonrojado.

Intentó cerrar los ojos. Pero así, sus otros sentidos volvían a la vida. Era extraño, pero … para nada desagradable. Alec abrió más la boca, abarcando más del miembro. De repente le preocupó estar haciéndolo mal.

Así que abrió aun más la boca, intentando tomar la mayor cantidad del gran miembro. Arriba y abajo, marcando un ritmo. Intentando hacerlo correctamente.

Sin poder evitarlo, miró hacía arriba, queriendo saber si lo estaba haciendo bien. El profesor le miraba con una sonrisa. – ¿Qué? – dijo Alec, soltando el miembro con un pequeño “pop”. Su voz salió más nerviosa de lo que hubiera querido.

Bane le miró casi por una eternidad, y Alec no pudo descifrar la mirada. – ¿Esta es tu primera mamada? – la voz de Bane era ronca.

– ¿Importa? –

– No, – Bane le miró con una sonrisa. – Pero eso explicaría porque eres tan malo en ello. –

– Pues su polla parece pensar que lo estoy haciendo bien, – dijo Alec, ofendido y haciendo un puchero.

– Eso solo demuestra lo débiles que somos los hombres, – Magnus se burló. – Deja de pensarlo tanto en si lo haces bien o mal. – 

Alec le fulminó con la mirada, pero asintió.

Dio unas cuantas lamidas al pene y volvió a envolver sus labios alrededor, intentó tranquilizarse y no pensar demasiado en la técnica. Subiendo y bajando, lamiendo el largo miembro, degustando el nada desagradable sabor.

– Abre los ojos, – dijo Bane, de repente.

Alec lo hizo y elevó su vista hacía el. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Alec enrojeció aun más, consciente de la posición en la que estaba con el miembro de su imbécil pero sexy profesor.

– Voy a joder tu boca, – Bane dijo, como si no fuera la gran cosa.

Alec sentía que su rostro iba a explotar de lo sonrojado que estaba. Las grandes manos de Bane acunaron su rostro y comenzó a marcar el ritmo, empujando profundamente en su boca. Las fosas nasales de Bane se dilataron, sin apartar la vista de los ojos azules de Alec.

Sacó y empujó de regreso. Y luego de nuevo. Alec no podía estar más rojo. Le estaba dando una mamada al profesor más temido del escuela. Se sentía abrumado por las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo, sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta que no sentía nada de asco, más bien una sensación nueva y extraña en sus partes bajas.

– Trágalo, – ordenó Bane.

Alec abrió mucho los ojos pero hizo lo que se le dijo. No sabía porque, pero sintió que tenía buen sabor.

– Pasable, – dijo Bane, quitándole las manos del cabello y acomodándose. – Te puedes retirar. –

Alec no sabía si reír o golpearle en la cara. Sentía como si le estuviera poniendo una C en un examen. 

Mejor se fue. Mientras cerraba la puerta, no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido. Acababa de darle una mamada a un hombre. Su primer mamada. A un hombre, sexy, pero hombre. Por una calificación.

Se sonrojó intensamente y miró alrededor, paranoico, sintiendo que todos podían adivinar lo que había hecho. Pero nadie le prestaba atención. Nadie sabía.

Todo estaba bien. Podía poner el incidente atrás y olvidarlo. Eso no le volvía gay. Simplemente seguiría con su vida y esperaría que Bane cumpliera la parte del trato.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resumen: Magnus y Alec llegan a un trato...xxx

– Relájate, hermano, – dijo Jace, dejándose caer en el asiento de su lado.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – dijo Alec, mirándose asustado.

– Estás demasiado tenso, ¿estás nervioso por las calificaciones? ¿No dijiste que habías hablado con Bane y le habías convencido que te diera una segunda oportunidad? –

– Si, lo hice. No me reprobó, aun. Me acabo de enterar que me puso una D, – y aunque no era una buena calificación, nunca se había sentido más aliviado.

– Felicidades, – dijo Jace sonriendo. – Todavía me sorprende que te las arreglaras para convencerlo. –

Alec cuidadosamente evitó la mirada de su amigo.

– Hablando del demonio, – Jace murmuró.

El aula cayó en el típico silencio que solo Bane provocaba. Alec le hecho un vistazo antes de dejar caer su mirada.

– Las calificaciones de mitad de periodo ya fueron ingresadas, – dijo Bane, sin preámbulos. – Informé las notas de treinta y ocho estudiantes cuyas calificaciones fueron inferiores a C. Los informes fueron enviados a la Dirección, quien las distribuyó a cada estudiante, ¿tienen alguna duda? –

Silencio. Hasta que un tipo levantó la mano.

– ¿Si, señor Taylor?– dijo Bane, caminando hacía el estudiante, sin mirar a Alec.

– No lo entiendo, – dijo Taylor. – ¡Tengo una F! ¿Y ni siquiera puedo mejorar mi nota? En todas las demás clases las calificaciones de mitad de periodo no afectan nuestro promedio general. Solo nos dicen donde estamos más o menos en la clase, si tenemos que trabajar más duro, pero al parecer, no en su clase. – 

– Pobre chico, – murmuró Jace y Alec concordó.

– Señor Taylor, – Bane dijo finalmente, su voz peligrosamente suave. – ¿Has leído el plan de estudios? –

– Bueno, si, – Taylor pareció dudar un poco.

– Si lo hubiera hecho, sabría que en mi clase las notas de medio término si afectan las calificaciones finales. En otras palabras, si usted tiene una calificación reprobatoria, no conseguirá una nota final aprobatoria. Sin excepciones. –

– ¡Pero no es justo! – dijo Taylor. – ¡Así no es como se hacen las cosas! –

– Así es como se hacen las cosas en mi clase, – la voz de Bane seguía siendo suave. – No pasaré a ningún estudiante con pésima asistencia y que no entrega tareas. Si leyeras el plan de estudios, como debió haberlo hecho, no estarías en esta situación. La culpa es solo suya. ¿Tiene alguna otra pregunta? Pero una inteligente, por favor.

– No, – se quejó Taylor.

– ¿Hemos terminado o alguien más quiere perder mi tiempo con preguntas tontas? –

El silencio era casi mortal. Nadie se atrevía ni a respirar.

– Bien, – dijo Bane, volviendo a su escritorio.

– Wow, – susurró Jace apenas audible. – Hoy anda con peor humor que siempre, ¿parece que algo no le salió como quería. –

Probablemente el que no pudiera reprobarme, pensó Alec.

Su piel se erizó, y al subir la mirada, se encontró con el profesor lanzándole una mirada mortal que hizo sentirse pequeño. ¿Cuál era su problema? No es como si no lo hubiera disfrutado…

El pensamiento, hizo que Alec se sonrojara intensamente. 

Alec miró las manos de Magnus, manos que habían agarrado su rostro mientras empujaba su pene dentro de su boca. Alec pasó su lengua por sus labios, sintiendo como la sangre se le iba a sus partes bajas.

No pensaría en ello. Él no era gay. No podía gustarle lo que había hecho.

*

Había pensado que podría poner el incidente fuera de su mente. Había pensado que Bane solo lo ignoraría después. Pero que equivocado había estado.

Alec suspiró y miró melancólicamente a su tarea. Bane había sido increíblemente difícil en los últimos días, dándole tareas brutalmente difíciles y constantemente regañándolo delante de todos cuando fallaba en ellas.

– ¿Terminó, Lightwood? – preguntó una voz fría, y Alec se tensó. Miró hacía Jace, pero su amigo solo miró el libro con fingido interés. Traidor.

– Ya casi, – mintió Alec. Se puso rígido cuando Bane puso una mano sobre su escritorio y se inclinó a mirar el papel en blanco delante de él.

– Ya veo, – Bane se burló.

Alec se giró para mirarlo y se sorprendió de lo cerca que estaban sus rostros. A pulgadas de distancia. Los ojos verdes de gato se clavaron en los suyos y por un momento se perdió en ellos.

Pero Magnus se irguió rápidamente, carraspeando. – Debe terminar su tarea en diez minutos, Lightwood. –

– Pero…– 

– Diez minutos, – Bane repitió, sin mirarle a los ojos de nuevo.

Se alejó y Alec se quedó mirándole la espalda. ¿Qué acababa de suceder? Y más importante aun, ¿cómo iba a terminar esa tarea en tan poco tiempo? Se sentía como si Bane se estuviera desquitando con él de alguna forma.

No entendía porque le odiaba tanto. Así que cansado, privado de sueño y con hambre, escribió algo que nunca hubiera escrito si no estuviera malditamente cansado, hambriento y enojado. 

Ya se arrepentiría después.

Alec entregó su “tarea” exactamente diez minutos más tarde y regresó a su asiento. 

Ni siquiera había dado cinco pasos cuando el profesor Bane, con voz al borde habló. – Lightwood. A mi oficina después de clases. –

Con la boca reseca, Alec asintió.

Ya se había arrepentido.

*

Cuando sus clases habían terminado, Alec se dirigió a la oficina de Magnus. Tomó una profunda respiración y tocó.

– Entra. –

Alec entró y cerró la puerta con cuidado, caminando despacio hacía el escritorio.

– ¿Y bien? – dijo, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Lentamente Bane miró hacía arriba. La expresión de su rostro era de piedra mientras sacaba la “tarea” que había entregado. – ¿Qué significa esto? –

Alec tomó la hoja y volvió a leer la única oración escrita ahí, como si no supiera lo que decía.

“¿Quiere reprobarme para que no me quede más remedio que darle otra mamada?”

Dios, no podía creer que hubiera escrito eso. 

Pero sacando valentía de quien sabe donde, dijo. – ¿No sabe leer, señor? – Al parecer haber tenido el pene de su profesor le había dado valentía.

Bane se paró y caminó hacía el, deteniéndose a pocas pulgadas de distancia. Alec no se movió, negándose a dejarse intimidar.

– Puedo expulsarte por esto, – amenazó Bane.

– Claro, pero se iría conmigo y dañaría su carrera cuando todos se enteren que intercambia calificaciones por sexo. –

– ¿Estás amenazándome? –

– No, – Alec replicó. – Pero no me gusta ser intimidado. Yo no le obligué a nada, profesor. –

La mandíbula del profesor se endureció, pero no dijo nada.

– En serio, ¿cuál es su problema conmigo? – dijo Alec, luchando por mantenerse tranquilo. – No puedo ser el único estudiante con el que ha hecho algo así. ¿Por qué está siempre encima mío? –

– Nunca he cambiado calificaciones por sexo, – Magnus se defendió. – Tu eres el primero. –

– ¿Qué? – Alec parpadeó. – Pero yo he oído…–

– Si, tengo ofertas todo el tiempo, pero reporto a cualquiera que es tan estúpido como para sugerirlo abiertamente, ¿me veo como alguien que cambiaría calificaciones por cualquier cosa? –

Bueno no. Esa era la razón por la que Alec había tenido problemas en creerlo cuando Jace le había dicho sobre el rumor.

– Pero entonces…– Alec no supo que decir. – ¿Por qué yo? –

El silencio se prolongó. Y se prolongó. Oh.

– Le gusto, – Alec dejó escapar una risa nerviosa, sin poder creerlo.

– Es solo lujuria, nada más, – contestó rápidamente Magnus. – No obtendrás un trato especial por ello. –

– Pero ya lo está haciendo. Aunque no sea uno bueno. Ha estado comportándose mucho peor conmigo últimamente, – Alec le sostuvo la mirada. – Ambos obtuvimos lo que queríamos. Así que por favor deje de agarrarla contra mi. Olvidemos lo que pasó, vaya a tener sexo con alguien más y…–

– No lo creo, – dijo Magnus, en voz baja.

– ¿Qué? – Alec se encontró nervioso por el brillo en su mirada.

– Yo siempre consigo lo que quiero, – dijo Magnus, en tono suave, tomándole del brazo fuertemente. – Y si te quiero a ti, te tendré. –

Alec le miró sorprendido.

– Lo siento profesor. No soy gay,–

Los ojos de Magnus se estrecharon. – Dos mil. –

– ¿Qué? – Alec le miró sin comprender.

– Dos mil dólares al mes, – repitió el profesor.

– Tiene que estar bromeando. No soy una puta, – Alec rió, incrédulo. Magnus frunció el ceño y Alec se sonrojó, comprendiendo. – Eso fue diferente. –

– ¿Por qué? – Magnus hizo una sonrisa burlona. – ¿Es diferente hacerlo por una calificación que por dinero? Además, lo necesitas. –

– ¿Cómo sabe eso? – Alec le miró sin poder creerlo.

– Tengo ojos. La mayor parte de tu ropa está gastada y vieja. – Alec le miró ofendido e intentó soltarse. Pero Magnus comenzó a acariciar su cuello. – Dos mil al mes por unas mamadas. Piénsalo, Lightwood. –

Alec no quería pensarlo. Quería reírse de la situación. Pero…

Pensó en la nevera y armarios vacíos de su casa. En la renta, en el invierno que vendría pronto, en las facturas, en el salario de Dorothea, en que a penas veía a sus hermanitos, y en que sus dos empleos no daban abasto.

Pensó en que si tuviera que elegir a un hombre para ello, Magnus no estaba nada mal. De alguna forma le ponía nervioso y la experiencia pasada no había sido nada desagradable. Así que quizá…

– Tres mil, – dijo Alec. Al menos no iba a ser barato. Y parecía que Magnus fácilmente podía permitírselo.

Magnus resopló. – No puedes hablar enserio. Puedo pagarle a cincuenta putas por eso. –

– Pero me quiere a mi. Y yo no soy una puta. –

– ¿De verdad? –

Alec ignoró la provocación. Las fosas nasales de Magnus aletearon. Su rostro era difícil de leer, pero era obvio que le veía con hambre. Y dios, Alec no podía negar que le encantaba que le mirara así.

– ¿Cada vez que quiera? – preguntó Magnus, mirándole a los ojos.

Después de un momento de vacilación, Alec asintió. ¿Con qué frecuencia querría? Probablemente solo una vez a la semana o algo así. No debía ser demasiado.

– Bien, – Magnus sonrió, sentándose en su silla. – ¿Qué estás esperando, Lightwood? –

Alec se lamió los labios, viendo el impresionante bulto en los pantalones de su profesor. 

Quería convencerse de que todo era por dinero, que la experiencia no le agradaba… pero una vocecita en su cabeza le decía lo contrario.

Así que cerró la puerta y se arrodilló frente al sexy e imbécil profesor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaja Alec cree que solo será una vez por semana... pobre inocente


	5. Capítulo 5

Realmente subestimé su deseo sexual, pensó Alec mientras chupaba el pene de su profesor una semana después. Era la quinta vez esta semana.

Alec tuvo que admitir que el pene de Magnus sabía bastante bien y siempre estaba limpio. Ya se había acostumbrado a ello. A veces le gustaba lento y otras le gustaba más rápido y fuerte.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho hace unas semanas que estaría chupando el pene de otro hombre, Alec se hubiera reído. Y más aun si le hubieran dicho que era el pene del Profesor Bane.

Sin embargo ahí estaba, dándole una mamada al profesor, girando su lengua alrededor de la cabeza del miembro de su maestro. 

Y lo que más le preocupaba es que cada día le gustaba más.

Magnus gruñó, empujando sus caderas. – Mírame, – exigió.

Alec se encontró con los ojos verde dorado y chupó lentamente. Luego más duro, hasta que se tragó la corrida.

Otra cosa que le preocupaba cada vez más era que le estaba gustando el sabor.

Después de un rato, levantó la mirada de nuevo. Magnus le miraba con una extraña expresión en su rostro, y Alec se dio cuenta que aun tenía la ablandada polla de Magnus en su boca, como si no pudiera tener suficiente.

Sonrojándose, Alec sacó el miembro de su boca y se puso de pie. – Se me olvidó sacarla, – tartamudeó lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

– Yo no dije nada, – rió burlón, Magnus.

Al girarse, Magnus ya estaba inmaculado como siempre. Como si lo anterior no hubiera pasado. 

– ¿Si? – preguntó Bane, al ver que Alec solo se quedaba ahí parado.

Hoy tenía que pagarle el salario a Dorothea, quien por cierto le había pedido un aumento. Y también tenía que pagarla renta. Mierda.

– Necesito dinero, – balbuceó Alec, obligándose a hablar. – ¿Puede pagarme ahora? Quiero decir, se que dijimos una vez al mes pero…–

– Ven aquí. –

Alec dio un paso adelante, como siempre, no era capaz de leer la expresión de Bane. Este le tomó de la muñeca y le tiró en su regazo.

Alec soltó un gritito nervioso.

– ¿Y qué hay para mi? – preguntó Bane, usando las palabras de Alec de la semana pasada en su contra.

Alec se encontraba demasiado nervioso en su regazo. – ¿Qué quiere? –

– Déjame tocarte y besarte, – dijo Magnus.

Alec parpadeó, incapaz de evitar ver los rellenos labios de Magnus. – Es que… no lo se… no soy gay. Eso sería un poco raro. –

– ¿Más raro que darme una mamada? – se burló Magnus.

Alec soltó una risa nerviosa. – Bien, cuando lo pone así supongo que tiene razón. Está bien. –

Parecía como si Magnus hubiera estado esperando demasiado por esas palabras, porque lo siguiente que Alec supo es que tenía la lengua de su profesor en su boca. 

Dios, era un excelente beso. No es que supiera mucho sobre el tema, pero definitivamente ese debía ser un buen beso. Magnus si que sabía lo que hacía. Era exigente y duro, pero a la vez apasionado. Y aunque intentó convencerse de que no le agradaba, no pudo evitar responder el beso.

Unos minutos más tarde, Magnus finalmente soltó sus labios, dejándolos hinchados y rojos. Se sentía demasiado abrumado. Alec se paró tambaleándose para irse.

– ¿Ya no quiere el dinero, Lightwood? –

Dinero. Cierto. Alec se giró y vio como el profesor Bane le ponía unos billetes en su bolsillo trasero.

– Ahora vete, – dijo Bane. – Tengo tareas que corregir. –

Aun en las nubes, Alec salió de la oficina. Tocó sus labios y sintió como aun podía sentir los labios del otro.

El resto del día no pudo sacarse ese beso de la cabeza. No sabía que le pasaba.


	6. Capítulo 6

Resultó que los besos no eran cosa de una sola vez. Magnus parecía querer besarle muy a menudo.

Como resultado, Alec había pasado un montón de tiempo en el regazo de Magnus, con la lengua en su boca y las manos de Magnus en su trasero. Algo que Alec intentaba convencerse que no le agradaba.

Y ahí se encontraba, en el regazo de su profesor, besándose profundo y sucio. La sensación de estar abrumado estaba de vuelta y Alec no podía contener los jadeos y pequeños ruidos que salían de su boca. 

Finalmente Bane rompió el beso, y comenzó a bajar besando el cuello de Alec.

Abrumado, Alec solo podía cerrar los ojos y contener los incontrolables sonidos que querían salir de sus labios

Bane había mantenido su palabra, se había controlado en clases con él. Pero cuando estaban solos Magnus no se contenía, era completamente dominante. Todo tenía que hacerse como Magnus quería.

Alec dio un brinquito cuando sintió la gran mano de su profesor deslizarse bajo su playera para acariciarle la espalda.

– Esto no entraba en el trato, – balbuceó Alec, aunque lo que realmente le molestaba es que le gustara tanto ese toque.

Pero Magnus no se detuvo y Alec no tenía fuerzas para detenerlo, continuaba mordiendo y chupando su cuello sin descanso, y antes de que Alec se dejara llevar, el teléfono del profesor comenzó a sonar.

Maldiciendo entre dientes, Magnus levantó la cabeza del cuello de Alec y tomó su teléfono.

– ¿Si? – contestó sin mirar el identificador de llamadas.

Alec vio con interés como la expresión de Magnus se convertía en piedra. Obviamente, no le gustaba lo que sea que quien fuera que llamaba le decía.

– No me interesa, Cat, – dijo con voz dura. – Me importa un bledo lo que quiera. No voy a ir. –

Curioso, Alec se acercó hacía el teléfono, tratando de escuchar lo que decían.

– … papá está muy enfermo, Magnus, – la mujer, Cat, dijo. – Te juro que no estoy mintiendo. Él nunca lo admitirá pero se que quiere verte antes de… antes de … Por favor. Por mi. –

La mandíbula de Bane se apretó. – No voy a hacer lo que él quiere que haga. No me voy a casar con esa niña tonta. –

– Camille no es mala persona, – dijo Cat. –Su padre es amigo de nuestro padre, pero eso no la hace igual. Ella es amable y…–

– Cat, – Magnus la cortó. – Te olvidas que prefiero a los hombres. Además, jamás me casaría con la mujer que eligió para mi. –

Cat suspiró. – Solo ven a casa este fin de semana. Es lo único que pido.

Magnus pellizcó el puente de su nariz. – Bien, – escupió, colgando bruscamente el teléfono.

– ¿Tu hermana? – preguntó Alec.

Pensando que ya no estaría de humor para sexo, se intentó levantar de su regazo, cuando Magnus le jaló y le plantó un beso.

Ese beso se sentía diferente, necesitado y vulnerable, y Alec no pudo evitar sentirse perdido en él. Aunque terminó demasiado rápido para su gusto.

– Vas a acompañarme, – dijo Bane, mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Alec, aun abrumado y sin poder creerlo.

– Te pagaré, – dijo Bane. – Otros tres mil por el fin de semana. –

– No puedes hablar enserio, – Alec le miraba incrédulo. – ¿Estás dispuesto a pagarme tres mil dólares solo para molestar a tu padre? –

– Eso no es asunto tuyo, – la mirada mortal de Magnus le hubiera hecho estremecerse hace algunas semanas, pero ahora ya no. – Son casi las dos. Vete a casa y empaca para el fin de semana. Voy a recogerte en dos horas.

– Espera. No puedo. Es enserio, – Alec puso sus manos en los hombros de Magnus.

– ¿Por qué no? – Magnus le miró enojado.

– Tengo dos hermanos pequeños. Tienen solo cuatro años, no puedo dejarles el fin de semana. No tienen a nadie más. Y su niñera habitual no trabaja los fines de semana. –

– Consígueles otra niñera, yo la pagaré, – contestó simplemente.

– No voy a dejar a los niños solos con alguien que ni yo ni ellos conocen, – Alec rodó los ojos.

– Bien, – dijo Magnus, levantándose con el ceño fruncido. – Trae a los mocosos contigo. –

Alec pestañeó varias veces antes de contestar. – Yo.. no creo que sea una buena idea. No les gustan mucho los extraños y tu… bueno, tu eres tu. –

Una sonrisa irónica apareció en el rostro de Magnus. – Contrario a la opinión popular, yo no como bebés en el desayuno. – Alec rodó los ojos y en un segundo Magnus estaba de nuevo en frente de él. – Tu vienes conmigo. No me importa lo que tenga que hacer para lograrlo. –

Antes de que Alec pudiera contestar, Magnus le robó otro beso. Sin poder evitarlo, enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Magnus y de nuevo se perdió en las sensaciones que le provocaba su profesor.

– Okey, – dijo, aun aturdido y sin entender que había pasado.

– Te recogeré en dos horas, – Magnus sonrió satisfecho. – Conozco tu dirección. –

– Okey, – dijo de nuevo Alec, aun en las nubes y perdido en el beso.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <3

– Pero ¿a dónde vamos? – preguntó Izzy, jalando de una mano de Alec y brincando de emoción.

– ¿Quién va a venir por nosotros? – preguntó Max, jalando su otra mano y rebotando con aun más entusiasmo.

Alec miró sus caritas emocionadas y no pudo evitar pensar que las cosas podían salir muy mal.

– Un amigo, – dijo, prefiriendo contestarle a Max, ya que ni el sabía a donde iban. A ver al padre de Magnus, con el cual al parecer tenía desacuerdos, y la cual dudaba que fuera a ser una cálida reunión familiar. Además de que Magnus solo le llevaba para molestar aun más a su padre.

Arrastrar a Izzy y Max en eso no parecía una buena idea. Pero tampoco podía dejarles.

– ¿Es él? ¿Es él? – Max seguía brincando de emoción mientras señalaba un Mercedes negro que se acababa de estacionar en frente del edificio.

– Creo, – dijo Alec. – Vamos. – Tomó las maletas y la mano de Max. Izzy era más madura y sabía que no saldría corriendo de la emoción como el niño.

La puerta del auto sea abrió cuando llegaron y Alec se sorprendió al ver que Bane había puesto asientos de seguridad para los niños.

– Hey, – dijo Alec, sintiéndose nervioso. Nunca había imaginado una situación así. – Isabelle, Maxwell, saluden al señor Bane. –

– ¡Hola soy Max! – gritó entusiasmado el niño.

– Hola Sr. Bane, – saludó Izzy, más fluida y educadamente. Ambos parecían angelitos, uno sonriendo enormemente y la niña un poco más precavida. Cualquier persona se hubiera conmovido y les hubiera regresado la sonrisa.

Al parecer no Magnus Bane. Bane estudió a los niños como si fueran especímenes de otro planeta y se giró hacía Alec. – Ponlos en las sillas. Yo guardaré la maleta. –

Alec giró los ojos dándose cuenta que Magnus seguía siendo el mandón de siempre. No era necesario que le ordenara.

Para el momento en que las niñas estaban sentadas, Bane ya estaba de nuevo en el asiento del conductor. Así que miró a los niños una última vez y se subió al asiento de copiloto.

– Antes de irnos, quiero dejar algo claro, – dijo Alec, bajando la voz para que los niños no escucharan. – Se muy poco de tu familia, pero no voy a arrastrar a mis hermanos a una guerra con tu padre. Si alguien nos trata mal, nos iremos. No me importa el dinero, ¿lo entiendes? –

Magnus le miró por un momento. – Nadie va a tratarles mal, – dijo, antes de tomar a Alec de la barbilla y besarle.

Alec se sorprendió, no era ni el momento ni el lugar, pero a los labios hambrientos de Bane parecía no importarle. Su lengua saqueó su boca sin poder evitarlo, y no es como si pudiera, Alec de nuevo se encontró perdiéndose en los labios del contrario. 

El beso continuó y continuó, hasta que…– ¿Alec, estás herido? –

Con un jadeo, empujó a Magnus y centró su mirada en Izzy. – ¿Qué? ¡No! –

– Pensé que estabas herido, estabas haciendo ruidos raros, – dijo la niña, frunciendo sus cejas, confundida.

– Yo no estaba haciendo ruidos, – dijo Alec, evitando mirar a Magnus,

– ¡Lo hacías! – intervino Max. – ¡Mentir es malo! ¡Tu lo dijiste! – 

– ¿Y porqué el señor Bane puso su lengua en tu boca? – preguntó inocentemente la niña.

– Es que tu hermano quería algo de chupar, – contestó Magnus, arrancando el motor, con una sonrisa burlona.

Alec se sonrojó inmensamente, pero para su sorpresa, los gemelos parecían satisfechos con la explicación, y comenzaron a platicar de otras cosas.

Alec no podía creer como ese hombre le hacía perder el control, como calentaba todas las partes de su cuerpo y aceleraba su corazón.

Mierda, ¿qué estaba pasando?

*

– Entonces, ¿cuál es el asunto con tu papá? –

Llevaban manejando más de una hora y los niños ya estaban dormidos.

– ¿Por qué te importa? – preguntó Magnus, aun con los ojos fijos en la carretera.

– No lo se, – dijo Alec, con sarcasmo. – Por que me estás arrastrando a la casa de tu padre y algo me dice que este no estará muy feliz de vernos. –

– No lo hará. Pero si te hace sentir mejor mi papá nunca está feliz de verme. –

– Pensé que te había invitado, – 

– Mi padre nunca se tragaría su orgullo y me invitaría, – dijo, con una sonrisa agria. – Hace quince años me dijo que volvería arrastrándome de regreso cuando se me acabara el dinero. Odia haberse equivocado. –

– ¿Quieres decir que no has estado en casa desde hace quince años? – Alec abrió los ojos sorprendido.

– Y por otros quince si fuera por mi. Aun creo que mi hermana mentía respecto a la salud de ese viejo. Dicen que hierva mala nunca muere. –

Alec le veía intentando descifrarle, ¿qué tenía que hacer un padre para que un hijo se expresara así de él? –

– ¿Te golpeó de niño? – intentó Alec.

– Asmodeus Bane jamás haría algo tan plebeyo, – Magnus rió burlón.

– Ah, – Alec intentó de nuevo. – ¿Te hecho de casa por tu sexualidad? –

– Nunca me echó, me fui yo mismo. –

Alec podía sentir que ahí había algo más. Su padre quería que se casara con alguna mujer, eso debía significar que no le habían gustado las preferencias d e su hijo.

– ¿Cómo es? –

– Un viejo típico con dinero, – Magnus se encogió de hombros. – Orgulloso, prepotente e inflexible. –

– Mmm. Me recuerda a alguien, – Alec sonrió y Magnus se tensó.

Alec reconoció la tensión en sus anchos hombros. El inicio del atardecer el daba un aspecto más oscuro, pero un así demasiado atractivo. Los ojos de Alec bajaron por los brazos de Magnus, desde sus grandes bíceps apretados en la camisa hasta sus dedos que sujetaban el volante un poco más apretado delo necesario. Alec pasó la lengua pos sus labios viendo esas manos, manos que jalaban su cabello, que tocaban su cuerpo, que…

– Sigue mirándome de esa manera y vas a acabar con mi pene dentro de ti antes de que el viaje termine. –

– No se de que hablas, – Alec quitó su mirada, con el rostro a punto de explotarle.

Magnus rió y el silencio cayó entre ellos.

Finalmente Alec no pudo soportarlo más. – ¿Qué quisiste decir? –

– Lo sabes. A pesar de tus malas notas, no eres completamente estúpido, – se burló Magnus.

– Wow, gracias. Voy a marcar este día como “El Profesor Bane me dijo que no soy completamente estúpido”. Es lo más bonito que me has dicho, sabes. –

– Lightwood, – Magnus seguía sin mirarle. – Es obvio que no eres heterosexual. Para decirlo sin rodeos, me miras como si quisieras chuparme el pene. –

Alec abrió la boca y la cerró varias veces, sonrojado hasta las orejas. – Te la tienes muy creída, – dijo finalmente.

Bane suspiró, y se estacionó a una orilla de la carretera. Sin decir palabra, salió del coche y caminó hacía el asiento del copiloto, sacando a Alec del coche.

– Hey, – se quejó Alec, viendo hacía los gemelos que seguían profundamente dormidos.

Magnus cerró la puerta y arrastró a Alec lejos del auto, hacía el bosque.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas se calientan aun más <3

– Mira…– Alec comenzó, pero fue cortado cuando Magnus le empujó contra un amplio tronco de un árbol y colocó sus manos en ambos lados de la cara de Alec.

– Me tiene sin cuidado que te quieras engañar a ti mismo. Podrías aceptarlo de una vez y dejar de decir esos sinsentidos. –

– ¿No crees que es un poco presuntuoso de tu parte decir que sabes mejor que yo lo que soy? –

– ¿De verdad? ¿Alguna vez te has acostado con una chica? – Alec abrió la boca para contestar, pero mejor la cerró, sabiendo que Magnus sabía la respuesta y no tenía sentido mentir. – ¿Te has liado con alguna? ¿Fajado? ¿Al menos habías besado a alguna? –

Alec se sonrojó intensamente. No lo había hecho, pero no porque no quisiera. No tenía tiempo, con sus hermanos, el trabajo la escuela… era por eso, no porque fuera gay.

– ¿Ni un beso? Vaya y yo pensando que quizá eras bisexual, pero es demasiado fácil saberlo. No es prepotencia, pero tengo ojos. Puedo ver fácilmente cuando un chico quiere chupármela. –

– Yo no quiero chupártela, – Alec se puso rojo e intentó hacerse el ofendido. – Lo hago porque me pagas. –

– Pero eso no significa que no te guste. Tienes un poco de fijación oral, Lightwood. Tu boca es muy sensible. Te gusta tenerla llena. –

– No es cierto, – Alec estaba consiente que parecía un niño chiquito a la defensiva.

– Te gusta seguir chupando mi pene, incluso después de que me he corrido. –

Alec desvió la mirada aun más caliente. Algunas veces había pasado, pero…

– Eso no prueba nada, – aunque Alec comenzaba a sentir que eso tenía sentido. Fijación oral explicaba porque le gustaban tanto los besos de Magnus y chupársela.

– Tienes razón, – Magnus puso una sonrisa burlona. – Disfrutar de chupar el pene de otro hombre no te hace gay. –

– ¡Ya deja de burlarte de mi! – Alec hizo un puchero, se le acababan las defensas.

– No me burlo. –

Se miraron uno al otro en silencio. Magnus acarició lentamente con el pulgar su puchero, separando suavemente los labios de Alec, sin quitarse la mirada de encima.

Alec rozó tentativamente la punta de su lengua con el pulgar y luego… chupo. Sabía que era algo sucio pero no podía detenerse, amaba el sabor del profesor, de todas las partes de su cuerpo.

– Definitivamente no eres gay, – Magnus jadeó, burlándose, antes de remplazar el pulgar con su lengua.

Varios minutos después, Alec se encontró en la hierba, con el cuerpo de Magnus sobre él, gimiendo sin control mientras se besaban. No podía fingir más que no disfrutaba de eso, así que dejó de resistirse y gimió y suspiró de placer mientras Magnus conquistaba su boca con su lengua.

– Me encantan tus gemidos, – gruñó Magnus, comenzando a bajar besos por el cuello de Alec.

Alec se sentía demasiado desorientado para contestar. Solo sabía que quería más. Necesitaba más.

Magnus le siguió besando mientras escabullía su mano entre los dos. Alec abrió los ojos de golpe y soltó un jadeo alto cuando Magnus envolvió sus miembros alrededor de su mano. Dios, estaba duro.

Magnus comenzó a acariciarlos rápidamente, besando a Alec más profundo y sucio. Alec no podía hacer nada más que gemir. Antes de poder detenerse, empezó a mover las caderas, encontrándose con la mano de Magnus, y sintiendo su miembro frotarse contra el suyo.

Estaba demasiado excitado. Alec enganchó una pierna sobre Magnus, sintiendo como el fuego atravesaba su mente. Escuchó a Magnus gruñir, estremeciéndose mientras se corría y sin poder evitarlo, Alec se vino con él, gimiendo y arañando la espalda de Magnus.

Abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose a Magnus viéndole fijamente, de nuevo, no era capaz de descifrar su mirada, pero se encontró siendo incapaz de quitarle la mirada, perdido entre los colores de sus ojos.

– Uno de ellos despertó, – dijo Magnus, levantándose rápidamente y recuperándose a una increíble velocidad.

– ¿Ellos? – Alec todavía se encontraba incapaz de pensar. 

– Uno de los niños, – dijo Magnus. La forma en que Magnus decía “niños” parecía que estuviera hablando de extraterrestres. Alec no pudo evitar sonreír.

Alec se acomodó su ropa y siguió a Magnus al auto, entrando a su asiento y encontrándose a Max que aun dormía, pero Izzy no.

– No estaban cuando me desperté, – dijo la niña, medio dormida.

Alec se inclinó y depositó un beso en la frente. – Lo siento, bebé. ¿Te asustaste? –

– Ya no soy un bebé, – Izzy se quejó. – Soy grande. Tengo cuatro años. ¿Ya llegamos? –

– No, – dijo Alec, sonriendo.

– ¿Entonces porqué se detuvo el coche? – preguntó la niña. Alec se aclaró la garganta. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a responder a eso? 

– Porque el señor Bane y yo necesitábamos hablar, – contestó Alec, y Magnus puso el motor en marcha.

– ¿Y porqué no podían hablar en el coche? – Izzy bostezó.

– Porque… porque no queríamos despertarles. –

Izzy frunció el ceño pero pareció aceptar la explicación. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse de nuevo y Alec suspiró, acomodándose en su asiento.

– Ponte el cinturón de seguridad, – Magnus le ordenó después de un rato.

– Mandón, – se burló Alec, poniéndose el cinturón.

– ¿Y ya lo has aceptado? – preguntó Magnus.

– No tengo que aceptar nada, – susurró Alec. – Sabes, tengo curiosidad sobre algo. ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué me pagas una cantidad obscena de dinero por “eso”? Quiero decir, no eres feo. Estoy seguro de que tienes un montón de hombres a tus pies. Entonces, ¿por qué yo? –

– ¿Quieres que te haga un cumplido? – rió Magnus.

– No, realmente tengo curiosidad. –

– Quería follarte desde el momento en que entraste a mi salón, hace algunos meses. Es tan simple como eso.

El estómago de Alec cosquilleó, como sintiendo mariposas. – ¿Tu me deseaste por tanto tiempo? –

Magnus resopló sin mirarle. – No es como si me hubiera enamorado a primera vista, Lightwood. Simplemente quería follarte. Tan solo eres lo que quería. –

– ¿Pelinegro y ojos azules? –

– No, no me refiero a tu aspecto. Si nos guiáramos por tu aspecto, hay muchos ahí que lo serían, como tu amigo, Herondale. –

El estómago de Alec se revolvió. No entendió ese sentimiento de enojo hacía su amigo. Todo el mundo siempre se sentía atraído por Jace. Era popular, amigable y coqueto, todos querían con él. Pero la idea de Magnus y Jace le revolvía el estómago.

– Así que si Jace te hubiera ofrecido sexo por calificaciones, ¿lo habrías hecho? –

– No, – dijo, Magnus contundente.

– ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Alec, sintiendo como el sentimiento de celos se desvanecía.

– Por que tu lo has dicho, si quisiera a cualquier chico atractivo a mis pies, no necesitaría dinero ni calificaciones para tenerlo. Te quería a ti. –

– ¿Entonces a qué te refieres? –

Magnus permaneció en silencio durante tanto tiempo que Alec pensó que no iba a contestar. 

Había un toque de desprecio en su voz cuando dijo. – Es todo muy cliché. Cuando estaba en la escuela, yo era el estereotipo de nerd impopular. –

– ¿En serio? – preguntó Alec, mirando al sexy, guapo, inteligente, arrogante e imbécil ser en frente de él.

– Claro que si. Conseguí mi doctorado a los veintidós, Lightwood. Eso no se consigue yendo a fiestas y socializando todos los días. –

– Eso explica muchas cosas, – Alec murmuró. – déjame adivinar, ¿había un chico que siempre te gustó y me parezco a él? –

– No. –

– ¿Entonces? –

– Si había un chico. Pero no se parecía a ti. Obviamente era heterosexual, arrogante y actuaba como si fuera el dueño del mundo. Siempre soñé con hacerle rogar por mi. –

– Aun no lo entiendo, – contestó Alec.

– Inalcanzable. Ese es mi tipo. Y tu Alexander Ligthwood, llegaste a mi salón, siendo fácilmente uno de los chicos más guapos del colegio, rechazando todas las invitaciones de chicas, y alejando a todas las personas que parecían tener otro interés en ti. Eres el chico que todas quieren y nadie tiene. Probablemente fuera por todos los problemas que tienes en tu vida, pero aun así te volviste inalcanzable para todos. –

– Eso no es verdad… yo nunca…–

– Y lo peor de todo es que no te dabas cuenta. Eres tan inocente que nunca te diste cuenta de los chicos y chicas que andaban detrás de ti. La única persona a la que dejabas acercase lo suficiente era a tu amigo, Herondale. Así que si, ese es mi tipo. Los inalcanzables. Después de que te tenga en mi cama, me aburriré de ti. Siempre pasa eso. –

– ¿Quién te hizo eso? – Alec de repente sintió tristeza, no entendía porque.

– ¿Qué? –

– Alguien tuvo que haber jugado contigo, – Alec se giró a verle. – No es saludable entrar en relaciones sabiendo que están condenadas al fracaso, que después de acostarte con alguien perderás el interés. ¿Te asusta el compromiso? ¿O qué es? –

Magnus frunció el ceño. – Ahórrate tu análisis psicológico. La explicación es bastante simple. Me gusta acostarme con chicos inalcanzables. Que fueras inocente, simplemente fue un bonus. Pero no soy un imbécil, siempre soy honesto con ellos. La mayoría siempre son chicos curiosos, que eventualmente vuelven a su vida normal. Ambos ganamos, no mantengo relaciones a largo plazo. –

– ¿Por qué no mantienes relaciones a largo plazo? – el corazón de Alec solo se hundía más y más.

– No soy el tipo de hombre que sueña con la cerca blanca y dos hijos. –

– Siempre pensé que todos querían eso. Heterosexuales o no. Quiero decir, incluso Jace quiere eso. –

– ¿Jace? – preguntó Magnus, perplejo.

– ¿Mi mejor amigo? – Alec le miró divertido.

– Ah, te refieres a Herondale. –

– ¿De verdad? ¿No te sabes su nombre? –

– ¿Por qué lo sabría? Solo es mi estudiante–.

– Yo también soy su estudiante, profesor, – Alec sonrió.

Magnus le miró con una sonrisa burlona. – ¿Y quien dice que se me tu nombre? –

Alec se rió en voz baja. – Bien. Para tu información es Simon. –

– No, no lo es. –

– ¡A-ha! – Alec rió, y no pudo evitar sonreír más al ver una sonrisa sincera en el rostro de Magnus.

– Obviamente se tu nombre, Alexander. –

El corazón de Alec se detuvo. Dios, su nombre nunca había sonado tan bien. Era la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre de pila, y no por apellido. No pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo en su estómago y partes bajas. 

Alec nunca le había llamado por su nombre de pila, pensarlo era extraño. De hecho, supo que él día que lo hiciera tendría que preocuparse, porque significaría que muchas cosas cambiarían.

– Bien, ahora que he aclarado tus dudas, bésame, – murmuró Magnus, con un toque de diversión en su voz.

– ¿Qué? – Alec parpadeó sorprendido. – Estás conduciendo. –

– Voy a mantener mis ojos abiertos, – Magnus giró los ojos. – Apresúrate que estoy perdiendo la paciencia.

Alec sonrió por el típico tono mandón. – Bien. –

Se deslizó hacía él. Magnus giró un poco la cabeza y puso la mano en la nuca de Alec, besándole. Alec suspiró, siendo como Magnus adentraba la lengua en su boca. Después, un poco más tarde, Magnus mordió su labio y se apartó.

Echándose hacía atrás, Alec se limpió los labios hinchados y respiró hondo. Su cuerpo aun quemaba por la cercanía de Magnus.


	9. Capítulo 9

Era de noche cuando llegaron. Mientras se bajaban del auto, Alec miró la casa.

– En realidad, algunas cosas acerca de ti comienzan a tener sentido, – dijo, viendo la gran mansión enfrente de él.

– ¡Un palacio! – los ojitos de Max brillaban de felicidad.

– No seas tonto, – dijo Izzy, con voz de superioridad. – Los reyes y princesas viven en palacios. Nuestro país no tiene raleza. –

– Realeza, – corrigió Bane, cerrando el coche. – Si vas a llamar a alguien tonto, asegúrate de no cometer errores tu misma. –

Max le sonrió brillantemente a Magnus y tomó su mano, brincando. – ¡Me gusta el Señor Bane! –

Magnus se quedó mirando al pequeño niño con una expresión perpleja, antes de volverse a Alec en busca de ayuda.

– Deja al señor Bane, Max, – Alec no pudo contener una sonrisa. – Ven, toma mi mano. –

Max se puso triste y soltó la mano de Magnus, tomando la de Alec. Izzy tomó la otra mano mientras un par de empleados salieron a llevar su equipaje.

– A mi no me gusta, – dijo Izzy, caminando hacía la casa.

– No seas grosera, Izzy, – dijo Alec, viendo que Magnus venía detrás de ellos. – ¡El señor Bane puede escucharte. –

Los ojos de Magnus estaban fijos en la casa y no daba signos de haber escuchado la conversación. Alec no podía creer que ese mismo hombre era el que había tenido encima de su cuerpo, haciéndole gemir sin control.

– Es que no me gusta la forma en que te mira, – dijo Izzy obstinadamente, pero bajando la voz.

– ¿Cómo me mira? – preguntó Alec.

– Como Max mira a un helado. –

Alec tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa. – Estás imaginándolo, princesa. –

– Pero… –

– Imaginándolo, – repitió Alec, esperando que Bane no hubiera escuchado las palabras de Izzy.

El rostro de Magnus no daba señales de haber escuchado, mientras miraba con rencor a la casa de su familia, después de quince años. 

– Maestro Bane, – un mayordomo les abrió la puerta y saludó.

Alec guió a los niños al interior. Se veían tímidos y nerviosos y Alec tuvo que admitir que él también. Solo que él lo disimulaba mejor. La sala era inmensa, de mármol y pilares, llena de cuadros y adornos clásicos.

– ¡Magnus! –

Alec miró hacía arriba. Una mujer de cabello castaño bajaba las escaleras y sonreía aliviada. Abrazó a Magnus y le besó la mejilla.

– Cat, – Magnus murmuró. – Que gusto verte. –

Así que ella era la hermana. Alec le miró con curiosidad. Ciertamente podía ver el parecido, aunque ella parecía algo mayor.

Cat se apartó y miró a Alec y a las niñas, y antes de que pudiera preguntar algo, dos ancianos entraron a la casa.

Uno de ellos, el más alto, mostraba cierto parecido a Magnus, casi idénticos, solo por la edad. Alec decidió que ese debía ser Asmodeus Bane, el padre de Magnus.

– El hijo prodigio regresa, – dijo Asmodeus con una sonrisa burlona. – Sabía que este día llegaría. –

– Pues te equivocaste, – dijo Magnus fríamente. – Vine solo porque Cat no paraba de molestarme. Al parecer, prácticamente estabas en tu lecho de muerte. –

– Magnus, – dijo Cat, viéndole indignada.

– Voy a tener que decepcionarte, entontes, – dijo Asmodeus. – Tengo un excelente estado de salud, – aunque para Alec era claro que mentía. Tenía un matiz grisáceo y se veía débil. – Así que no conseguirás mi dinero a corto plazo. –

– No necesito tu dinero, – se defendió Magnus.

Ambos se veían con frialdad, y el parecido era sorprendente para Alec. 

En ese momento, Asmodeus desvió la mirada hacía Alec. Sus agudos ojos oscuros le recorrieron de pies a cabeza, haciendo a Alec dolorosamente consciente de su desgastada y barata ropa.

– ¿Y esto? – los labios de Asmodeus se torcieron en burla.

– Es mi novio, Alexander Lightwood, – dijo Magnus, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

El anciano respiró hondo, y aunque su rostro no cambió, de alguna manera se tensó aun más el ambiente en la habitación.

– Alexander, este es mi padre, Asmodeus Bane, – dijo Magnus, con su voz atípicamente suave. El idiota estaba disfrutando de esto. – Y ese es un viejo amigo de mi padre, Hodge Starkweather. –

– Encantado de conocerle, – Alec mintió, sintiéndose pequeño y nervioso.

– Ya veo, – dijo Asmodeus, antes de desviar su mirada a los gemelos. – ¿Y estos son? –

Alec reprimió el impulso de ocultar a sus hermanitos detrás de su espalda. – Son mis hermanos, Max e Izzy. – Ambos niños se movieron más cerca de Alec.

– Ya veo, – dijo de nuevo Asmodeus, antes de girarse hacía una de las señoras del servicio. – Prepara habitaciones para nuestros invitados. –

– Prepara una habitación contigua a la mía para los niños, – Magnus interrumpió. – Obviamente Alec se quedará en la mía. –

Alec se hizo pequeñito, viendo como la vena en la sien de Asmodeus palpitaba. Cat veía a su padre con preocupación y el Sr Hodge veía la escena con total disgusto.

– Haz como él dijo, – Asmodeus dijo entre dientes, rompiendo el silencio. – Muéstrales sus habitaciones. La cena se sirve en media hora. Magnus, una palabra. –

Alec se giró para seguir a la mucama, cuando una mano le agarró el brazo, deteniéndole.

– Te veré pronto, – dijo Magnus, y le dio un breve beso.

O al menos eso se suponía que debía ser, pero Alec encontró que sus labios no querían despedirse, ansiosos. Sintió la sorpresa en Magnus cuando Alec profundizó el beso, beso que parecía no terminar nunca.

Para el momento en que Magnus finalmente se retiró, Alec a penas podía respirar. No miró alrededor, imaginándose bien la reacción de todos en la habitación.

Así que solo agarró a las niñas y siguió a la mucama, con el rostro aun sonrojado y caliente


	10. Capítulo 10

Decir que la cena fue incómoda, fue quedarse corto. Llevaban solo diez minutos y Alec no podía dejar de ver el reloj de pared.

La atmósfera tóxica de la habitación era tan espesa que podía ser cortada. Nunca había visto tanta pasiva-agresividad entre los miembros de una familia. Ahora estaba feliz de que a los niños no se les permitiera sentarse en la misma mesa que los adultos.

La parte molesta era, que nadie decía nada incorrecto, todo estaba cuidadosamente oculto detrás de una sonrisa amble y modales. Rufus, el marido de Cat, era el único que no se veía verdaderamente falso, lanzándole miradas de odio a Magnus.

Magnus no le prestaba mucha atención a Rufus, reservando sus palabras cortantes solo para su padre. La crueldad de Magnus contra los universitarios no se comparaba en nada con su crueldad hacía su padre. Sentiría lástima si no supiera que Asmodeus era aun peor. Durante los primeros diez minutos, Asmodeus había logrado insultar todo sobre su hijo, desde su inteligencia hasta su sexualidad.

Alec comenzaba a entender porque Magnus se había ido sin mirar atrás. También comenzaba a entender por que Magnus era así, monstruo del control. Un mecanismo de defensa para la personalidad de su padre.

– ¿Saben lo parecidos que son? – le susurró Alec a Cat, asegurándose de que Magnus no pudiera escucharle. Cat parecía ser la única amigable en esa mesa.

– Creo que en parte esa es la razón por la que se odian tanto, – Cat suspiró. – Aunque en el fondo se preocupan el uno por el otro. –

Alec miró como padre e hijo se lanzaban miradas asesinas y dudó lo dicho.

– Lo sé, es difícil de creer, – Cat sonrió sin humor. – Cuando éramos niños papá solía estar muy orgulloso de él. Yo solía envidiarlo. Las cosas se volvieron… difíciles cuando papá se enteró de la sexualidad de Magnus, pero estoy segura que aun se preocupa. Si no lo hiciera, le hubiera repudiado hace mucho tiempo y lo hubiera desheredado, – echando un vistazo a su marido, dijo más bajo. – Rufus está enojado por eso. Él a trabajado en la empresa familiar por años y el testamento de papá aun le deja todo a Magnus. –

– Ah, – dijo Alec. Eso explicaba rencor de Rufus hacía Magnus.

Hablando del hombre, Rufus eligió ese momento para girarse hacía Alec y preguntar. – ¿Y trabajas? ¿O mi cuñado paga todas tus cuentas con tal de que le abras las piernas? –

El silencio cayó en la mesa y Alec sintió como se ruborizaba.

No podía creer que Rufus hubiera dio eso. Y a juzgar por la mirada incómoda en el rostro de Rufus, este tampoco. Pero entonces, Rufus apretó la mandíbula, mirándose terco y decidido. Era evidente que no pensaba retirarlo.

Alec se mordió el labio sin saber que decir. Las palabras de Rufus le habían pegado duro. Claro que aquí nadie sabía la naturaleza de su relación con Magnus, pero eso no evito que se sintiera avergonzado y humillado, sintiéndose de nuevo como una puta. Era ridículo, pero era la primera vez que realmente se sentía así. Probablemente fue el hecho de que alguien más lo dijera.

– Discúlpate, – ordenó Magnus, en voz de acero.

– ¿Por qué? – Rufus miró a Magnus. – Todos podemos ver que es pobre así que es obvio que te folla por…–

– Discúlpate, – volvió a ordenar Magnus, pero ahora más fuerte.

– Rufus, por favor, – dijo Cat, incómoda. – Eso estuvo fuera de lugar. –

– Discúlpate, – Magnus repitió.

Asmodeus observaba el intercambio entre su hijo y su yerno como un halcón.

– Está bien, – dijo Alec, suavemente.

Pero Magnus no le hizo caso, lanzándole miradas asesinas a Rufus quien cada vez se veía más incómodo. – Él pedirá disculpas o nos vamos. –

Alec pensó que eso no ayudaría, dado que parecía que todos preferían que se fuera. Pero Asmodeus Bane intervino. – Discúlpate, muchacho. Nadie insulta a mis invitados. –

Excepto usted, pensó Alec con ironía.

– Mis disculpas si he ofendido a alguien, – dijo Rufus, secamente. – No fue mi intención. –

Magnus no parecía satisfecho en lo más mínimo, aun con su cuerpo teso.

– Si quieres saberlo, – Alec habló finalmente. – Soy estudiante y trabajo tiempo parcial como camarero. Si, Magnus paga la mayor parte de mis cuentas. No me avergüenzo de ello. Tengo suerte de tener una pareja que me apoya y en quien confío, – miró directamente a los ojos a Rufus. – Y si yo “abro mis piernas para él”, no veo porque sería de tu incumbencia. No entiendo porque sacar el tema, al menos que sientas curiosidad y envidia por ello. –

Alec sonrió inocentemente, viendo como el rostro del idiota se ponía rojo. El comedor quedó de nuevo en silencio y Alec tomó su tenedor y continuó comiendo.

Podía sentir la mirada de Magnus fija en él, pero Alec no se giró.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volviii!!  
> Y con smut, smut y mucho smut (:

Alec pasó unas horas jugando con Izzy y Max después de la cena. Cuando los gemelos finalmente se agotaron y durmieron, Alec volvió a el dormitorio.

Estaba vacío. Y Alec no supo reconocer si se sentía aliviado o decepcionado. Así que tomó una larga ducha, pensando en el hecho de que iba a compartir la cama con Bane. Toda la noche.

Solo de pensarlo se le puso dura, y suspiró. Todo era tan confuso, Magnus era un hombre guapo, sí, pero un imbécil. No debería tener esos sentimientos confusos. Molesto con su cuerpo, Alec se vistió y regresó a la habitación.

Al principio creyó que seguía solo, pero Magnus estaba en el balcón. Despacio, Alec se acercó y salió a la noche. Cuando el frio aire le golpeó, se estremeció un poco y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de si mismo. Llevaba muy poca ropa.

Magnus tenía un cigarrillo entre sus manos y no volteó a verle. Alec se apoyó en las barandillas del balcón, al lado de Magnus.

– Él realmente está enfermo, sabes. –

Se dio cuenta de la rigidez sutil de los hombros de Magnus, dado que Alec si le estaba observando fijamente.

– Si, – dijo Magnus, con voz apagada. – Se está muriendo. –

– Lo siento, – dijo Alec, sin sorprenderse.

– Yo no, – Magnus se encogió de hombros, pero Alec podía notar que mentía.

– Cuando mis padres murieron, dejaron deudas enormes. Tuve que vender la casa para pagar algunas, por lo que terminé sin hogar, a penas legal y con dos niños pequeñas que cuidar. A veces les odio. Por morir, por ser tan irresponsables y por ponerme en esta posición, – Alec sentía un nudo en la garganta, mirando la luna respiró hondo y continuó. – Pero les echo demasiado de menos. Y les amo tanto. –

Magnus no dijo nada.

– Es tu papá, – dijo Alec. – Tu familia. –

Magnus apagó el cigarrillo. – No te traje aquí para que reúnas a la familia y me des charlas psicológicas, – Magnus sonaba cansado.

– No, me trajiste para molestar a tu padre, ¿de verdad quieres hacerlo? –

– Él no es ninguna víctima. Morir no borra su mierda. –

– No lo hace, – Alec sabía que en el fondo Magnus estaba sufriendo.

– Tu no sabes nada de nuestra relación. –

– Es cierto, solo soy un chico lindo, ¿no? – Alec colocó su mano en el fuerte brazo de Magnus, y le dio una sonrisa cálida.

– Eres demasiado molesto, Alexander, – dijo Magnus, antes de tomar su mano para jalarle y aplastar sus labios juntos.

Magnus le besó y le besó hasta que todo su cuerpo estuvo mareado, caliente y necesitado.

Alec no supo en que momento pasó, pero cuando abrió los ojos se encontró en la cama. Desnudo. Con Magnus arriba de él, lamiéndole un pezón. 

– No me voy a acostar contigo, – jadeó Alec.

– Por supuesto que no, – Magnus dijo, burlón. Él también estaba desnudo.

Alec solo podía apreciar el musculoso pecho de Magnus, recorriéndolo con sus manos, hasta llegar a su miembro. Dios, sintió su boca hacerse agua.

– Hablo enserio, – Alec intentó de nuevo, siendo cortado por un gemido cuando Magnus tomó su miembro entre sus manos.

Magnus comenzó a masturbarle, mientras abría los muslos de Alec con sus rodillas. 

Magnus acarició sus muslos, y Alec solo era un revoltijo de jadeos y gemidos.

– Dios, Magnus, no, – Alec alcanzó a decir, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo gritaba por el de Magnus.

– Seré cuidadoso, – jadeó Magnus.

– Claro, claro, ¿y me dirás que no va a doler? – Alec rió, no podía creer que estuviera a un paso de perder su virginidad con su profesor. Tenía que detenerle, pero no encontraba la fuerza ni las ganas para hacerlo.

– Un poco, pero te encantará, – Magnus rió, y Alec solo pudo observar el enorme miembro de Magnus.

– No hay modo en que esa cosa entre en mi culo, – Alec gimió,.

– Ya veremos, – el dedo de Magnus tanteó la entrada de Alec, haciéndole gritar en deseo. – Dios, muero por verte con mi pene dentro. Apuesto a que te queda perfecta. –

– Vete a la mierda, – Alec se sonrojó. – Eres un idiota, y un mandón y….–

– Deja de fingir que no te gusta Alexander, – Magnus le susurró, mientras sus grandes manos acariciaban los muslos de Alec, haciéndole perder el control.

Alec abrió la boca para protestar, pero no pudo. A su cuerpo parecía encantarle el autoritarismo de Magnus, y todo lo que le estaba haciendo.

– No es que no me guste, – Alec finalmente aceptó. – Es que me vas a partir. –

Magnus rió. – Si sigues diciendo cosas así, definitivamente lo haré, – Alec no podía estar más rojo. – Gírate. –

– Yo…–

– Gírate, – ordenó Magnus, de nuevo con el tono autoritario de alumno profesor. 

Tono que le prendía demasiado. Dios, ¿qué le pasaba? 

Alec se dio la vuelta, sintiendo como unas manos acariciaban su culo, antes de que algo húmedo tocara suavemente su nalga.

– Espera…–

– Relájate. Esto no te hace gay. – Magnus rió. – Dios, he querido hacer esto durante mucho tiempo. –

Los labios de Magnus se cerraron alrededor de su entrada y chupó. Y el cerebro de Alec se desconectó, perdiendo toda la batalla.

La lengua de Magnus siguió adelante, lamiendo, haciendo que Alec gimiera y sus muslos se abrieran más para recibirle mejor. Dios, ¿cómo era posible que eso se sintiera tan bien? 

La lengua de Magnus le lamía sin descanso, hasta que finalmente, esta fue cambiada por un dedo. Mierda, se sentía delicioso, la forma en que separaba su interior, deslizándose dentro y fuera, a ritmo con su lengua. Comiéndolo. Tan sucio y tan malo pero se sentía tan bien y Alec no podía para de gritar.

– Más, – jadeó, sintiendo como la barba de Magnus le raspaba la suave piel de sus nalgas, intensificando las sensaciones. 

Su profesor le estaba comiendo el culo. El pensamiento hizo que gimiera sin control, gritando por más. No era suficiente. Necesitaba algo más. Algo más grande.

La lengua intentaba profundizar más, con cada empuje. Alec dejó caer su rostro contra la almohada, temblando, siendo incapaz de sostenerse. – Magnus, más. –

Magnus se apartó, entendiendo la petición de Alec y empujando otro dedo a la entrada de Alec, haciéndole gritar. Comenzó a abrirlos, metiéndolos y sacándolos rápidamente.

Finalmente el sonido de un envoltorio de condones sonó. Y Alec en vez de miedo sintió ansias. Se sentía vacío. Necesitaba tenerle dentro.

Magnus le volteó sobre su espalda, alineándose entre las piernas de Alec, quien se obligó a relajarse mientras el grueso pene de Magnus comenzó a penetrarlo. Sentía como le estiraba, mientras Magnus empujaba lentamente y con cuidado.

– Oh, – jadeó Alec, cuando finalmente Magnus estuvo completamente dentro. Dolía, claro, pero había otras sensaciones aun más fuerte.

El cuerpo de Magnus temblaba, luchando por controlarse, sabiendo que era la primera vez de Alec y no queriendo lastimarle. 

– Muévete, – dijo Alec, necesitando sentir más, no era suficiente, el dolor el deseo, la excitación.

Y Magnus comenzó a moverse. El pene de Magnus empujó contra su próstata y Alec gritó, clavando los dedos en la espalda de Magnus.

– Oh, dios, si, – murmuraba Alec sin control, mientras Magnus embestía dentro y fuera, fuerte y rápido. Alec solo podía concentrarse en el placer. Le dolía, pero necesitaba más de Magnus. Era demasiado bueno.

Echando la cabeza para atrás, Alec se mordió el labio al sentir como Magnus llegaba aun más profundo. Magnus comenzó a besarle al ritmo de las embestidas. Y Alec se encontró totalmente perdido, dejando su cuerpo a disposición de Magnus.

– Magnus, – Alec jadeó su nombre sin control, haciendo que Magnus gimiera y acelerara las embestidas, como si su nombre jadeado por Alec le hubiera encendido de alguna forma.

Magnus mordía su cuello, y le marcaba. Alec podía sentir su vientre endurecerse, y su entrada pulsando, latiendo por todo el duro pene que seguía entrando y saliendo sin descanso.

– Córrete, – le ordenó Magnus, dando un último empuje brutal contra la próstata de Alec y tomándole de las caderas posesivamente.

Y Alec obedeció, corriéndose sin control, temblando por la fuerza del orgasmo. Magnus se corrió con él, haciendo gritar a Alec por las sensaciones.

Alec se quedó inerte debajo de él, con la respiración errática, y su cuerpo aun temblando. Se sentía bien, cálido y satisfecho. Esa debía ser la maldita y mejor primera vez del mundo.

No supo ni cuando ni como, pero se quedó dormido, aun con Magnus dentro y encima de él.


	12. Capítulo 12

Cuando Alec se despertó, estaba solo. A juzgar por el sol que entraba por lo ventana, era alrededor de las ocho de la mañana. Bostezando, se incorporó y se estiró, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos.

Y de repente sintió un dolor en la parte baja. Dios, se había acostado con Magnus. Había perdido su virginidad con su profesor.

Lamiéndose los labios, Alec salió de la cama, haciendo una mueca cuando el movimiento le envió una nueva ola de dolor a su trasero. Al mirarse al espejo, se dio cuenta que estaba lleno de chupetones.

Y en vez de molestarle, se encontró en que le gustaban. Le gustaba saber que Magnus los había puesto ahí. Sabía que anoche pudo haberle detenido, pero Alec no había querido. Le había encantado y lo había disfrutado.

Había sido más que bueno.

Mordiéndose el labio, y dejándose llevar, Alec comenzó acariciar el camino de chupetones de su cuello a su abdomen, estremeciéndose al recordar cada uno.

La puerta del baño se abrió de repente y Magnus salió de ella, haciendo saltar a Alec. Magnus se detuvo al ver a Alec, quien tuvo el impulso de taparse, algo ilógico teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había hecho con Magnus ya.

Alec no sabía como actuar, no sabía si algo había cambiado. Definitivamente algo había cambiado para él, pero…

– ¿Cuánto quieres? – preguntó Magnus, con sus facciones duras.

– ¿Qué? –

– ¿Qué cuanto quieres por lo de anoche? –

– ¿Cuánto quiero? – Alec sintió un nudo en su garganta.

– Si, dime tu precio, – Magnus caminó hacía la mesa, tomando su celular. – ¿Qué tan difícil es de comprender? –

El pecho de Alec dolió, mientras se apresuraba a tomar su ropa interior y ponérsela. De repente se sentía sucio.

– Cinco mil, – dijo tragándose las lágrimas. Eso tenía que hacer a Bane enojarse ¿cierto? 

Una pausa.

– Bien. –

Al parecer no. Alec no quería llorar, no enfrente de él. Definitivamente las cosas no habían cambiado.

Sin decir palabra, corrió al baño y se encerró, recostándose contra la puerta y dejando caer las lágrimas.

*

Para el momento en que Alec salió del baño, un poco más tranquilo, Magnus ya no estaba ahí. Se dirigió al cuarto de los gemelos, pero aun estaban dormidos, por lo que decidió ir a buscar a Magnus. Ya se había decidido. No podía seguir así.

Después de dar varias vueltas, Alec admitió que no tenía idea de donde estaba. Había tantos cuartos y pasillos en esa mansión, y no podía encontrar a ningún sirviente que le ayudara.

La mansión era inquietantemente silenciosa. Más como un museo que una casa. Alec se preguntó como habría sido creer allí, y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

Entrando a otra habitación, Alec se quedó inmóvil, encontrándose a Asmodeus Bane sentado detrás de un enorme escritorio.

– Lo siento, – Alec dijo, dando un paso atrás. – No era mi intención. –

– De hecho, quería hablar con usted, señor Lightwood. Entre –

– ¿Conmigo? – Alec preguntó confundido, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

– Si. Tome asiento. –

Alec se sentó en la silla en frente del viejo y esperó.

– Sr. Lightwood, – dijo Asmodeus finalmente, cuando Alec se negó a bajar la mirada. – ¿Por cuánto tiempo ha estado en esta relación antinatural con mi hijo? –

Alec tuvo que recordarse a si mismo que Asmodeus estaba muy enfermo y no debía perder el control. – Menos de un mes, señor. –

– Eso hace las cosas más fáciles, – Asmodeus Bane tomó una pluma y escribió algo en un pedazo de papel antes de deslizarlo por el escritorio hacía Alec. – Creo que esto sería una compensación justa por poner fin a su asociación con mi hijo. –

Alec miró el papel sin poder creerlo. – No se si sentirme halagado por todo lo que valgo para usted en dinero, u ofendido porque crea que me puede comprar, – Alec dijo, mientras se levantaba. – Gracias, pero no. –

– Eres un tonto muchacho, – el anciano le miró enojado. – Él va a tirarte lejos en unas cuantas semanas más. Siempre lo hace. –

– ¿Cómo lo sabe? No le ha visto en quince años. –

– Puede que no viva aquí ya, pero eso no cambia nada. Lo sé todo sobre él. Cada juguete que tuvo y tiró. Por supuesto, hubo algunos persistentes, pero todo el mundo tiene un precio. –

Cuando Alec registró el significado, sintió un golpe en el estómago. – Usted está enfermo, ¿Magnus sabe que usted le pagó a sus amantes para que lo dejaran? –

– Por supuesto que si, – Asmodeus sonrió malvadamente. – Es mi hijo. No es tonto, excepto por su tonta insistencia en que es homosexual. –

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Alec se puso de pie y se dirigió hacía la puerta. Era imposible intentar razonar con ese hombre.

– Nombre su precio, señor Ligthwood, – Asmodeus le detuvo antes de abrir la puerta. – Todos tienen un precio. –

– Hay quienes no, – Alec salió.

Todo el mundo tiene un precio. Así que esa era la lección que Asmodeus Bane le había enseñado a su hijo.

Y no pudo evitar sentirse mal por él.


	13. Capítulo 13

Finalmente encontró a Magnus en la terraza media hora más tarde.

– Me voy a casa, – dijo Alec.

La espalda de Magnus se puso rígida y se dio la vuelta. Magnus le estudió con una expresión indescifrable por un momento.

– ¿Por qué? Se supone que nos vamos mañana. –

– Hablé con tu padre. –

Por un momento, Magnus se quedó inmóvil, antes de sonreír tristemente. – ¿Cuánto te ofreció? –

– Mucho. Solo un idiota se negaría. –

Magnus se alejó. – Felicidades. El dinero más fácil que nunca has hecho. –

– Bueno, nosotros ya habíamos establecido que soy un idiota, ¿no? –

Una pausa. Y luego Magnus soltó una risa.

– Debiste aceptar el dinero, Alexander. –

– Él no me agrada. –

Magnus se giró de nuevo hacía él. – A nadie le agrada. No es una razón suficiente para no aceptar su dinero. Nosotros sabemos que no hubiera hecho ninguna diferencia. –

– Pero él no, – Alec ladeó la cabeza. – ¿Estás realmente bien conmigo aceptando su dinero? Él piensa que soy tu novio. –

Los labios de Magnus se retorcieron. – Mi padre ha estado pagando a mis novios para que me dejen desde que tenía quince. Tu no habrías sido el primero. El anciano es lo suficientemente terco como para pensar que me casaré con una niña bonita si él pone fin a todas mis relaciones. Aunque me sorprendió esta vez. Por lo general, solo se molesta si el chico dura más de un mes, cosa que no ocurre muy a menudo. –

Alec le miró atónito. – ¿Quieres decir que todos aceptan su dinero? –

– No, no todos. Pero la mayoría. –

Magnus tenía una máscara de indiferencia, pero Alec podía ver a través de ella la tristeza en sus ojos.

– Dijiste que yo era como él, – dijo Magnus. – Pero el llega a otro nivel. No sabe cuando parar. –

– Si, – Alec murmuró. – Es un imbécil de mente estrecha, ególatra, prepotente que te arruinó. Pero no tiene que definirte. No tienes que tratar a las personas como peones en tu juego, puedes ser diferente. –

– Ya te dije que no quería sesiones de terapia. –

– Lo se, – dijo Alec, intentando mantener voz tranquila. – Pero era lo último que quería decirte. He terminado. –

– ¿Qué? – Magnus le miró sorprendido.

– Estoy harto. Yo no soy así. Ni si quiera se porque lo hice o porque acepté. Necesitaba el dinero pero no de esta forma. Estoy harto y creí que las cosas podían cambiar pero no. Tu y tu familia siempre me verán igual. Así que eso es todo, profesor. –

Alec se dio la vuelta para irse, pero Magnus dio un par de zancadas y le detuvo, tomándole del brazo. – No puedes irte. –

Alec le miró intentando contener las lágrimas. – Tampoco puedo quedarme. Y no te preocupes. El sexo de ayer corre a cuenta de la casa. No quiero tu dinero. –

Intentó liberar su brazo pero Magnus solo lo apretó, acercando su rostro al de Alec, de forma desesperada. – No puedes irte. –

– ¿Por qué no? ¿No dijiste que te aburres de los hombres después de que consigues lo que quieres? Pues ya lo conseguiste. –

Alec soltó su brazo con fuerza saliendo rápido de la habitación y dejando caer las lágrimas porque Magnus no le detuvo.

*

Para el momento en que Alec terminó de vestir a los niños y sacarles de la casa, el coche de Magnus ya estaba esperando por ellos.

Alec miró por la ventana durante la mayor parte del viaje, fingiendo interés por el paisaje. Los gemelos hacían toda la conversación. No miró a Magnus, pero la tensión en el aire era palpable. Alec no comprendía porque, no es como si hubieran sido una pareja de verdad. Se había cansado y ahora debía conseguir un mejor trabajo. Tenía bastante dinero guardado. Todo debía estar bien.

Pero no se sentía bien. Así que fue un gran alivio cuando el coche se estacionó frente a su edificio. 

A Alec le tomó unos minutos sacar a los niños del auto mientras Magnus le ayudaba con sus maletas.

– Gracias. Yo puedo, – dijo Alec, sin mirarlo. 

– Yo te ayudo, no puedes con todo, – dijo Magnus, caminando hacía el edificio con las maletas.

– Los niños pueden caminar, – objetó Alec, pero Magnus no le hizo caso. Por su puesto.

– Podemos caminar, – confirmó Izzy.

– Pero yo quiero que me carguen, – Max hizo un puchero.

Alec giró los ojos y cargó a los gemelos, – Ni siquiera sabes a dónde estás yendo. –

– Sé tu dirección. No es tan difícil encontrar un departamento. –

Alec giró los ojos de nuevo y le siguió. Cuando llegaron al departamento, Alec dudo. No quería que Magnus lo viera. No es que se avergonzara… bueno, quizá un poco.

Abrió la puerta y se apresuró a hacer pasar a los niños al interior antes de cerrarlo y girarse hacía Magnus.

Magnus dejó las maletas en el piso, con expresión indescifrable.

– Yo…– Alec se sentía nervioso. – Supongo que hasta luego. –

Magnus asintió secamente, pero no se movió. Alec se aclaró la garganta, enganchando los pulgares en los bolsillos de su cadera, de forma nerviosa.

– Gracias, por cierto. –

– ¿Por qué? –

– Bueno, en caso de que no lo hubieras notado, me gustó tener sexo contigo, – Alec sonrió débilmente. – Así que tenías razón. No soy heterosexual. Supongo que eso me da más opciones…–

– ¿Opciones? –

– Si, – Alec se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello. – Quizá la razón por la que las cosas no me funcionaban con las chicas era porque me van los chicos. Así que ahora puedo salir con ellos. –

Algo cambió en la expresión de Magnus, por un segundo sus ojos brillaron en ira, pero luego se recompuso.

– Tu puedes, – Magnus acordó, metiendo sus maños empuñadas en sus bolsillos.

Maldición, ¿por qué no podía mostrar algo? ¿decir algo le hiciera saber que él también estaba sintiendo algo más? Que Alec no estaba solo en eso… Así que Alec decidió presionar más.

– Ya sabes. Quizá el sexo con otros hombres sea diferente. Tener otras experiencias. No veo la hora de hacerlo. –

Magnus se tensó de nuevo, antes de que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios. – ¿Estás intentando ponerme celoso, Alexander? Porque yo no soy celoso. Los celos son para los idiotas inseguros y con penes pequeños. Yo no lo hago. –

Alec se enfadó por no haber logrado su objetivo y se cruzó de brazos como un niño. – ¿Por qué iba yo a querer darte celos? Eres un imbécil. – Su plan se había volteado en su contra

– Bien, – Magnus le fulminó con la mirada.

– Bien, – refunfuñó Alec.

Sus miradas chocaron y una oleada de hambre sexual estalló entre ellos. Con dedos temblorosos y un gran sonrojo en el rostro, Alec encontró el pomo de su puerta y tropezó dentro de su departamento.

Cerrando la puerta, Alec se apoyó en ella, respirando con dificultad. 

Dios, ¿por qué ese hombre sin sentimientos tenía que provocarle tantas cosas?


	14. Capítulo 14

– No entiendo, – dijo Jace, una semana después, mirándole desde el otro lado de la mesa de la cafetería del campus. – ¿Por qué está siendo tan imbécil contigo? Quiero decir, él siempre es un imbécil, pero últimamente está siendo aun más imbécil contigo. –

Alec reprimió un suspiro. Jace tenía razón, claro. Bane le había estado tratando como una mierda toda la semana. No es que le sorprendiera.

– Es en serio, ¿mataste a su gato? ¿O le dejaste un pollo ensangrentado en su puerta o algo así? – Jace rió. – Tiene que haber una explicación. Se está pasando. La gente comienza a notarlo. –

– ¿Notarlo? – Alec se quedó quieto.

– No importa, – Jace hizo una mueca, viéndose algo incómodo. – Son rumores estúpidos. –

– ¿Qué rumores, Jace? –

Jace miró a su alrededor, y viendo que estaban solos, dijo. – Algunos piensan que es sospechoso que Bane no te reprobara a mitad de periodo. –

– ¿Qué? – Alec dejó de respirar.

– Algunos dicen que lo has chantajeado para que te aprobara. Te dije, es estúpido. –

Alec se relajó un poco. – Si. Lo es. –

– Aunque si es un poco extraño, ¿no crees? Pensé que te reprobaría. Pero no lo hizo y ahora es un completo imbécil contigo, – Jace le miró sospechosamente. –¿Estás seguro que no me estás ocultando algo? –

Alec sintió una punzada de culpabilidad. Tomó un sorbo de su café y sin mirarle, dijo. – Puede ser. –

– Okey. Suéltalo, – Jace sonrió, divertido.

– Yo…– Alec seguía con la vista fija en su taza. – ¿Recuerdas el consejo que me diste sobre Bane? –

Jace rió entre dientes. – ¿Te refieres a coquetearle? –

– Bane no me dio una calificación aprobatoria porque se apiado de mi, Jace – contestó Alec. 

La boca de Jace cayó abierta de sorpresa. – ¡Como crees! ¡Seguiste mi consejo! –

Alec hizo una mueca, – No exactamente, – dijo, mirando el sándwich con interés fingido. – Hice más que coquetear. –

Un sonido metálico hizo que dejara de ver su sándwich. Jace había dejado caer su tenedor y ahora le veía con los ojos muy abiertos. – Bromeas. –

– No. –

Jace volvió a mirar a su alrededor, y se acercó aun más, susurrando. – ¡Santa mierda! ¿Le hiciste una mamada? –

Alec asintió, sonrojándose como un tomate.

– Oh por dios, – Jace soltó una carcajada. – Pero, ¿cómo fue? ¿Te dio asco?. –

Alec quería decir que si. Todo habría sido más sencillo, pero no podía mentir. – No. Me gustó. Incluso la primera vez. –

Jace se atragantó con su café. – ¿La primera vez? ¿Quieres decir que hubo más? ¿Todavía te obliga a hacerlo por una calificación? –

Alec tragó duro, no queriendo corregir que no había sido por una calificación. Sino por dinero. Y no estaba seguro de que era peor.

– Mira, – Alec suspiró. – No quiero hablar de ello, ¿si? Sucedió por unas semanas, pero ya terminó. Lo terminé. –

– ¿Y te lo follaste? –

– Am, – Alec se sonrojó aun más al recordarlo. – Bueno, el me lo hizo a mi. –

Jace sonrió burlón. – ¿Y qué tal? –

Alec evitaba su mirada, con el rostro más rojo que un tomate. – ¿Por qué me preguntas esas cosas? –

– ¿Cómo no quieres que pregunte? ¡Tuviste sexo con Bane! ¡Bane! –

– ¡Cállate! – Alec dijo, mirando a su alrededor. – No quiero hablar de ello. Solo estuvo bien… muy bien. Y ya. Lo importante es que terminó. –

Sintió los ojos de Jace mirándole de forma inquisidora.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Alec, sintiéndose nervioso por su mirada.

– ¿Entonces porqué esta tan enojado si se ha acabado? – preguntó Jace mirándole de forma extraña.

– Ni idea, – contestó Alec, no queriendo pensarlo mucho.

Jace le dio una mirada escéptica, pero no insistió en el asunto. Siguieron comiendo en silencio. 

Alec miró a s amigo. Viéndolo bien, Jace había estado algo triste todo el día. – ¿Ocurre algo malo? –

– Bueno, – Jace suspiró. – ¿Conoces a Clary? –

– ¿Clary? –

– ¿La niña pelirroja, chaparrita? También va a clase con Bane. –

– Am, no. Pero, ¿qué pasa con ella? –

– Nos besamos. –

– ¿Y cual es el problema? – Alec enarcó las cejas, sin entender.

– Pues que tiene novio. Ese chico Sebastián. Clary y yo nos conocimos en el trabajo y me gustó mucho. Comenzamos a salir como amigos, porque yo sabía que ella tenía novio. Pero no pude evitar enamorarme de ella, ¿sabes? –

Alec soltó una risa. – Oh ya se quien es. es la niña que siempre miras embobado cada vez que pasa. –

– No es verdad. –

– Si lo es. –

– Bueno, – Jace resopló. – El punto es que ahora que la conozco, me gusta más. –

– ¿Y qué hay del novio? ¿Ella te correspondió? –

– Si, – Jace suspiró, viéndose triste. – Si me correspondió. Pero luego me dijo que eso había sido un error, que ella amaba a su novio y que lo mejor era olvidarlo y seguir siendo amigos. –

– Pues entonces dile lo que sientes, y que no puedes ser simplemente su amigo y olvidar lo que pasó. –

Jace bajó la cabeza resignado. – Le dije que intentaría ser su amigo. Además, quizá así tenga una oportunidad con ella. Quizá se de cuenta que el hombre de su vida soy yo y no ese tal Sebastián. –

Alec rió y negó con la cabeza. – No tienes remedio, hermano. –

– Al menos yo no estoy tirándome al Profesor Imbécil, – Jace sonrió. – Vamos, ¡dime que la tiene pequeña! ¡Eso alegraría mi día! –

Alec puso los ojos en blanco y sacudió la cabeza. – Ya no me lo estoy follando. Terminamos, ¿recuerdas? Y no, definitivamente no la tiene pequeña. –

Dijo, mirando su café y evitando los ojos de Jace. Pensó en la forma en que Magnus le miraba en clase: tan intensamente que le hacía ponerse duro. Había pasado la mirad de la clase fantaseando en callarle a besos, en volver a tenerle dentro de él, en…

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Jace. – Te ves sonrojado. –

Alec forzó una sonrisa, sonrojándose aun más. – Si. Estoy bien. – 

Mintió.


	15. Capítulo 15

El primo de Alec, Simon, vivía en una parte poco segura de la ciudad, y lejana de su casa. Por ello no se veían tanto. Además de que había salido de la cárcel hace poco, acusado injustamente había logrado salir después de demostrar su inocencia. 

Así que habiendo salido temprano de su casa, para llegar al turno nocturno de su trabajo, y con las niñas siendo cuidadas por Dorothea, Alec decidió tomar un desvío y averiguar como le iba a su primo.

– Hola, – le saludó su primo sonriendo. – Vamos, pasa. –

– Te ves bien, – dijo Alec, entrando al departamento. Simon era un chico bastante friki, cabello castaño y lentes. Pero era bastante agradable y a Alec siempre le había agradado

– ¿Cómo están los niños? – preguntó Simon.

– Bien. Tengo turno nocturno y decidí pasar a verte, – dijo, tomando asiento al lado de Simon, en el sofá. – Realmente no tengo mucho tiempo. No quiero llegar tarde al trabajo. Solo quería pasar a ver como estabas. –

La puerta se abrió y un hombre entró al departamento. Al ver a Alec, se detuvo a verlo. Alec le inspeccionó. El hombre era bastante atractivo, con su cabello negro y expresión fría, que le daba un aire de peligroso.

– ¿Quién es este? – preguntó el hombre.

– Es mi primo, Alec, – dijo Simon. – Alec, el es Raphael. –

Alec esperó una explicación, pero no hubo ninguna. Aunque no fueron necesarias cuando Raphael se acercó y besó a Simon en la boca.

– Um, será mejor que me vaya, – Alec rió entre dientes, algo incómodo por la situación. – Claramente te está yendo muy bien. –

Detrás de él, los besos se detuvieron.

– Puedes quedarte un poco más. Yo…–

– No te preocupes, de todas formas ya me tenía que ir, – dijo Alec, levantándose.

– Espera. Ya está oscuro. No es seguro caminar por aquí. Raphael te llevará a tu casa. –

– ¿Lo haré? – Raphael murmuró. 

– No es necesario…–

– Lo hará, – le cortó Simon.

– Supongo que lo haré, – dijo Raphael. – Te quiero en la cama cuando regrese. –

Sonrojándose, Simon asintió, acompañando a Alec a la puerta. – Voy a ir la próxima semana. No he visto a los niños desde hace mucho. –

Alec asintió.

Raphael pasó a su lado. – Vamos, Alec. ¿Dónde vives? –

Alec le dio la dirección, y Raphael le llevó a una muy antigua y oxidada camioneta, que Alec vio con recelo. – ¿Estás seguro que esa cosa es segura? –

– No, – dijo Raphael, sentándose en el asiento.

– Eso no es… no es muy tranquilizador. –

– ¿Quieres que te mienta? –

Alec se subió al coche y se fueron. Este no se sorprendió al ver que no tenía cinturón de seguridad.

– Entonces, – dijo Alec, después de un rato. – ¿Eres el novio de mi primo, o algo así? –

– Algo así, – contestó Raphael.

– ¿Y dónde se conocieron? – Alec intentaba hacer conversación.

– En la cárcel. –

Alec abrió la boca y la cerró sin decir una palabra, digiriendo la información por unos momentos. – ¿Tu eres un ex convicto? –

– Si, – contestó Raphael, como si nada.

Excelente. Se encontraba en una camioneta vieja con un ex convicto al volante. – ¿Por qué estabas en prisión? – No quería juzgarlo tan rápido, después de todo su primo había entrado injustamente.

– Mate a ocho personas en un centro comercial. –

Alec soltó una carcajada. – No es verdad, nadie te creería eso. –

– Tu primo lo creyó por un largo tiempo. –

Alec sonrió. Simon podía ser bastante despistado. – Entonces, ¿qué hiciste realmente? –

– Homicidio involuntario. Me emborraché, me metí en una pelea y alguien murió. –

Un escalofrío le recorrió. Lo importante era que su primo se veía feliz, ¿cierto? Alec se quedó callado por el resto del viaje.

– Gracias, – dijo, cuando el coche finalmente se detuvo frente a su edificio. Para su sorpresa, Raphael también se bajo. – Nadie me va a atacar por aquí. No te…–

– Simon me dijo que te dejara en tu casa. Así que eso haré, – Raphael frunció el ceño, mirando por encima del hombro de Alec. – Alguien nos está mirando, ¿conoces a ese tipo? –

Alec se dio la vuelta y se congeló al ver a Magnus y su mercedes frente a ellos.

– Si, lo conozco. – contestó Alec.

– Se ve enojado, – Raphael murmuró.

Alec soltó una carcajada. – El prácticamente siempre se ve enojado. – Alec se sentía nervioso bajo la mirada aguda y evaluadora de Magnus, quien caminó hacía ellos.

– Hey, – dijo Alec, cuando Magnus se detuvo frente a él.

Magnus le seguía mirando con gran intensidad, y luego se giró con desdén hacía Raphael para evaluarlo. – ¿Quién es este? –

– Raphael Santiago, – contestó Raphael, dando un paso en frente y sonriendo divertido, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Alec. – Estaba dando un paseo con Alec, – Alec se vio nervioso por el tono sugestivo de su voz.

Magnus claramente también lo notó. Sus hombros se tensaron en enojo, pero puso una sonrisa burlona, viendo la camioneta. – Espero que el viaje fuera cómodo. –

Los ojos de Raphael parpadearon con furia. – No necesito un coche llamativo para pasarla bien. –

– Bien, bien, chicos, eso no fue pasivo-agresivo en absoluto, – dijo Alec, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Primero miró a Raphael. – No te lo tomes personal, él es desagradable con todos. Y tu, – Alec se giró hacía Magnus. – Cálmate, el es un ex convicto, no un alumno. –

– ¿Es un criminal? – en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Alec fue jalado lejos de Raphael y empujado detrás de la espalda de Magnus.

– ¡Oye! – Alec gritó.

– Largo de aquí, – le dijo Magnus a Raphael. – Y si te le vuelves a acercar me aseguraré de que vuelvas a una celda. –

Raphael se puso rígido y apretó los puños. – ¿Me estás amenazando? –

– ¡Ya basta! – Alec se puso en medio de ambos, poniendo una mano en el pecho de Magnus, y girándose hacía Raphael. – Tu. Gracias por el aventón. Ya puedes volver a casa y follarte a mi primo. Nadie te está amenazando, así es la personalidad encantadora de Bane. –

Raphael asintió y se fue en su auto. Cuando el cuando el coche desapareció, Alec se giró hacía Magnus.

– Y tu, ¿qué pasó con lo de “los celos son para idiotas inseguros y con penes pequeños? –

– Nada, – dijo Magnus irritado. – Pero ¿es que eres estúpido? ¿sabes lo que esos criminales le hacen a chicos lindos como tu?

– ¿Te preocupas por mi? – Alec rió entre dientes. – Ten cuidado o comenzaré a pensar que si me quieres aunque sea un poquito. –

Magnus le fulminó con la mirada pero no le contestó.

– ¿Y que haces aquí? – preguntó Alec. Tardamente se dio cuenta de que su mano seguía en el pecho de Magnus, acariciándole. Se sonrojó y la retiró rápidamente. – Si necesitabas algo podías llamarme. Tienes mi número. –

– Ya no, lo borre. –

Las cejas de Alec se alzaron. – ¿Por qué? No me eliminaste también de Facebook, ¿o si? – bromeó Alec.

– Que gracioso eres, – Magnus bufó. – Para lo que vine fue para advertirte. –

– ¿Advertirme? –

– Si, tu rendimiento en clase sigue siendo terrible…–

– ¡Porque tu has estado siendo demasiado exigente conmigo! –

– … Así que no esperes que te pase solo por tu cara bonita, y labios y ojos y…– Magnus se interrumpió y miró a Alec, como si fuera culpa suya lo que acababa de decir. – El punto es que no conseguirás un trato especial, Lightwood. –

Alec sonreía sonrojado por sus primeras palabras. – ¿Y viniste hasta acá solo para decirme eso? –

Alec sonreía con inocencia mientras que Magnus respiraba enojado y furioso. Dios, lo que esa mirada le provocaba a Alec.

Cuando Magnus chocó sus labios juntos, lo primero que Alec sintió fue alivio. Como había extrañado esos labios. Entonces todo lo demás se desvaneció, había grandes manos en su nuca y un firme cuerpo contra el suyo. Y Alec se encontró gimiendo sin poder evitarlo.

Hasta que el beso fue interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono de Alec. Con un suspiro de frustración, Alec se separó de Magnus y contestó.

– ¿Si? – logró decir, aun con sus dedos apretados en el saco de Magnus, quien en ese momento se encontraba besando su cuello. Dios, sus labios quemaban.

– ¿Dónde diablos estás? – era el su jefe del restaurante. Mierda. – ¡Llegas tarde! –

– Lo siento, deme quince minutos…–

– Cinco, – su jefe colgó. 

Alec puso distancia entre él y Magnus. – Tengo que irme. Llego tarde al trabajo. – 

Se alejó rápidamente, aun con las piernas temblando y su cuerpo lleno de deseo. Tendría que haberle dicho a Raphael que le llevara al trabajo y no haber desperdiciado minutos dejando que Magnus le comiera la boca.

Unos neumáticos chirriaron cuando el mercedes de Magnus se detuvo frente a él, abriéndole la puerta. – Entra. Te llevo, – le dijo Magnus.

Alec vaciló, pero realmente iba tarde. Era su orgullo contra su trabajo.

Suspirando, entró al auto y le dio la dirección del restaurante. Por suerte, quedaba cerca de su casa. En silencio, llegaron al restaurante.

– Gracias, – Alec murmuró, sin poder mirar a Magnus.

Magnus le tomó del brazo y con un suspiro se giró hacía Magnus, quien le miraba lleno de deseo.

– Esta es la ultima vez, de verdad. –

Se inclinó hacía Magnus y le dio un profundo y húmedo beso. Magnus le tomó el rostro con delicadeza, de una forma que le hizo sentir especial, como si Magnus tuviera sentimientos reales por él.

Hasta que el teléfono volvió a sonar. – Esta es la última vez, – Alec repitió. No podía permitirse salir herido de nuevo con Magnus.

Magnus no dijo nada, solo miraba a Alec con ojos hambrientos y algo más.

Dios, Alec quería besarle de nuevo, pero no podía. Maldiciendo entre dientes, salió del auto.


End file.
